A Certain Romance
by Snap out of it
Summary: Caroline avait décidé de quitter Mystic Falls pour découvrir le monde. Elle ne pensait tomber sur une ancienne connaissance qui lui proposa de visiter la Louisiane. Va-t-elle suivre ce conseil ? Si jamais elle le revoit comment vont-ils réagir ? Klaroline. Désolée si le résumé est très limité. La fiction commence AVANT 6x11 de TVD et 2x10 de TO (petite faute dans le chapitre 1)
1. Un nouveau départ

Hello hello ! Je me lance dans une fanfiction alors soyez honnête si vous avez des suggestions ou quoi que soit :)

Je vais essayer de poster régulièrement et je vous invite également à visiter mon profil.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>(Fiction commencée après le 6x11 de TVD et le 2x10 de TO)<p>

**2 ans après les événements**

Après le décès de sa mère, Caroline avait quitté Mystic Falls pour de bon et fini ses études au bras de Stefan. Elena avait retrouvé la mémoire et Damon et elle ne se lâchait plus. Bonnie était revenue d'entre les morts et vivait un amour passionné avec Jeremy.

Après la mort de Kai les choses étaient redevenues calme à Mystic Falls et tout le monde avait eu le droit à un happy end. Alaric s'était marié avec Jo', Tyler s'était installé avec Liv. Seul Enzo et Matt n'avait toujours pas trouvé la bonne personne.

Cependant, c'est à Paris que les choses avaient mal tourné entre Caroline et Stefan pendant leur voyage « romantique ». Le couple se disputait souvent et Caroline avait compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais être vraiment plus que des meilleurs amis. Lorsque Damon et Bonnie étaient « partis », Stefan avait quitté Mystic Falls ce qui mit fin également à la confiance que Caroline avait pour lui.

Caroline en profita pour faire quelques voyages et profiter de sa vie loin des souvenirs de sa famille.

Elle avait quelques nouvelles de Bonnie parfois mais jamais très longtemps. Elena venait la voir de temps en temps avec Damon pour avoir de ses nouvelles et retrouver son ancienne colocataire.

Sa vie à Mystic Falls ne lui manquait pas énormément. Toute chose à une fin et elle avait passé de bons moments là bas. En voyant que plus personne n'avait besoin de son aide elle n'y était pas retourné et voulait prendre soin d'elle. Elle a l'éternité pour retourner dans cette ville alors elle voulait découvrir de nouvelles choses, de nouveaux paysages, langues, cultures et surtout de nouvelles personnes.

* * *

><p><strong>Aujourd'hui<strong>

Caroline était épuisée par sa journée de randonnée et après un bon bain, elle décida de se rendre dans le bars du coin.

Il y a quelques jours elle s'était arrêté à Jackson ayant un petit coup de cœur pour cette ville du Mississippi, lors de son escale entre Dallas et Atlanta.

Après quelques minutes à se préparer et voulant profiter de la soirée, Caroline se dirigea au bar du coin. Elle prit un mojito et s'installa avec son ordinateur dans un petit coin tranquille. Ce n'était pas un simple bar, miteux comme on peut l'imaginer mais sophistiqué. Le bar était en marbre et des fauteuils confortables remplacés les simples chaises, tous tourné vers une petite scène qui accueille une fois par semaine un jeune groupe.

C'est en ayant l'objectif de télécharger toutes les photos de son appareil sur son ordinateur qu'elle ne remarqua pas la présence d'Elijah.

- Bonsoir Caroline

- Elle redressa sa tête vers l'originel Elijah et lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Elijah que fais tu ici ?

- Je devais m'occuper d'une affaire dans le coin et puis j'ai aperçu une jeune habitante de Mystic Falls

- Oui, j'ai quitté la ville il y a quelques temps pour prendre l'air. Je suis contente de te voir même si nos relations n'ont pas vraiment été amicales, lui dit-elle

- Sentiment partagé, c'est toujours agréable de voir une ancienne connaissance. Tu voyages seule ?

- Oui je suis partie sans les couples, parfois c'est agréable de se retrouver seule.

- Tu as raison même si je ne peut rester loin de ma famille, répondit-il. Nous nous sommes installé à la Nouvelle-Orléans tu y es passé ?

- Non je n'ai pas eu encore le temps mais je pourrais y aller pour rendre une petite visite aux Originels,

- N'hésite pas Caroline, je ne suis pas le seul qui serait content de t'y voir. Sur ce je suis désolé mais je dois m'absenter. Prend bien soin de toi et profite de ton voyage dit-il amicalement avant de repartir.

C'est ainsi que Caroline se retrouva seule a pensé à un probable voyage à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Les Originels étaient là bas c'est à dire Klaus et il avait tenu sa promesse de ne plus jamais revenir. Néanmoins elle avait espéré au fond qu'il lui donne un peu de nouvelle.

Elle était tentée par ce voyage mais elle ne voulait pas brusquer les choses.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain Caroline boucla sa valise et se dirigea à l'aéroport.<p>

Elle avait réfléchi longuement et décida de partir à la Nouvelle-Orléans, pas pour rejoindre Klaus mais visiter cette fameuse ville, si elle devait croiser l'originel elle laisserait les choses se faire mais sachant qu'il ne l'avait pas recontacté elle voulait juste voyager.

Quelques heures plus tard Caroline arriva à la Nouvelle-Orléans dans la soirée. Elle prit une chambre dans un charmant petit hôtel dirigé par un couple de français et décida de visiter la ville malgré l'heure tardive.

Caroline s'arrêta sur une place pas très loin de son hôtel et observa la foule, les gens dansaient, riaient entre eux. Elle enviait ces personnes, parfois il lui était difficile de rester seule et elle avait quand même besoin de ses amis.

Elle s'arrêta dans un bar pour prendre un dernier verre avant de partir se coucher.

Elle reconnu Elijah assis près du bar et alla à sa rencontre.

- Bonsoir Elijah

- Bonsoir Caroline lui dit-il en souriant, tu es finalement venue, je suis ravi que tu es suivi mes conseils. Que vas tu faire ici ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, il y a tellement de choses à faire ici je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte..

- Puis-je te demander si tu as recontacté mon frère ?

- Oui et non je ne l'ai pas fait, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de lui alors peut être qu'en visitant je vais le croiser mais je ne pense pas le recontacter non.

- J'espère que tu passeras quand même un bon séjour alors, cette fois je vais te laisser mon numéro si tu as besoin de parler autour d'un verre, je connais de meilleurs bars lui proposa-t-il.

- Merci passe une bonne soirée.

Lorsqu'elle quitta le bar elle admira une dernière fois la place principale et partie vers son hôtel.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que au bout de la rue Klaus l'avait aperçu et attendait qu'elle lui reparle avec impatience.

* * *

><p>Pendant la semaine qui suivi Caroline avait visiter les moindres recoins de la ville, ravie de sa richesse et étonnée par certains mystères. Elle pensait rester une semaine de plus pour s'amuser pendant les spectacles de nuit.<p>

En rentrant dans son hôtel, l'hôtesse lui adressa un courrier. Pensant qu'il venait d'Elena ou de Bonnie elle l'ouvrit rapidement. Elle fut surprise par son expéditeur.

« Ma chère Caroline,

C'est en me promenant dans ma ville que j'ai cru apercevoir une personne te ressemblant fortement.

Elijah m'a appris quelques jours plus tard que tu as décidé de venir visiter la ville.

Je t'en prie j'aimerais pouvoir te revoir si tu le souhaites.

Klaus »

Elle hésita quelques instants et lui envoya un message : « j'ai reçu ta lettre. Si tu es disponible demain soir je veux bien partager un verre avec toi »

Rapidement elle reçu « merci amour, je t'attends à 6h demain soir devant ton hôtel »

* * *

><p>Alors vous en pensez quoi suis-je à la hauteur de vos attentes :) ? J'espère que je n'ai pas était trop vite et que mon histoire a un sens ! Je vous le rappelle si vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez pas ! En attendant je vous retrouve le week-end prochain ou dans la semaine si j'ai le temps. Je me demande comment leur rendez-vous va se passer..<p>

(et désolée si j'ai oublié des mots ou si j'ai fait des fautes, c'est difficile de se relire sur un ordinateur..)

A bientôt :)


	2. Le rendez-vous

Salut tout le monde :)

Sachant que les cours vont reprendre j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir suivre le rythme alors j'ai écrit la suite en avance, je vais quand même essayer d'écrire la suite dans la semaine.

J'ai vu qu'un bon nombre on lu le premier chapitre je ne sais pas trop ce que vous en pensez..

Merci à Willoh pour sa review :) J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, Caroline ne pu s'empêcher d'enfiler une petite robe de soirée assez simple qui la mettait en valeur sans qu'elle soit sur son 31. Elle se maquilla légèrement en laissant son naturel et sorti de l'hôtel.<p>

- Bonsoir Sweetheart

Klaus était magnifique, il n'était pas en costume mais il était tout de même élégant.

- Bonsoir Klaus dit-elle timidement

- Je t'emmène ?

Il lui proposa son bras ce qu'elle accepta

- Je sais qu'on devait simplement boire un verre mais tu accepterais d'aller au restaurant un peu plus tard dans la soirée ?

- Euh.. bien sûr c'est l'occasion de découvrir un peu plus la ville

Silencieusement ils se dirigèrent sur la terrasse d'un bar loin de toutes les agitations de la ville. Caroline ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire alors Klaus prit la parole

- Alors tu as décidé de venir visiter la Nouvelle-Orléans ?

- Oui j'ai croisé ton frère comme il a pu te le dire et m'a proposé de faire un tour ici alors n'ayant rien à perdre j'ai suivi son conseil et je ne le regrette pas

- Je suis ravi que la ville te plaise, tu restes longtemps ?

- Encore une semaine de plus oui, je ne sais pas où je vais aller après mais j'ai encore tellement de choses à visiter et puis cette ville me détend

Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas venue pour lui mais il pouvait en profiter pour l'aider à visiter alors ils discutèrent longtemps des légendes, des différentes cultures et endroits mystiques de la ville.

Puis ils quittèrent le bar pour se rendre au restaurant que Klaus avait recommandé. L'endroit paraissait tellement luxueux que Caroline se sentit mal à l'aise dans sa petite robe simple.

- Je ne suis pas habillée pour ce genre d'endroit Klaus

- Ne t'en fais pas tu es ravissante

Elle lui sourit mais ne le regarda pas longtemps dans les yeux, son regard pouvait rapidement déstabiliser la blonde. Il se contenta de son sourire et ils s'installèrent à leur table.

Klaus lui raconta quelques anecdotes sur son passé dans cette ville, il lui parla de Marcel sachant qu'elle pourrait le croiser facilement.

- Excuse moi de te demander ça Caroline mais nous sommes toujours ami n'est ce pas ?

La question surpris la blonde. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle était elle même perdue. Sa réaction suffit à Klaus qui s'excusa et proposa de la raccompagner gentiment.

Après un long silence génant Caroline prit la parole.

- Je suis désolée Klaus de ne pas t'avoir répondu c'est juste que nous n'étions pas censé reprendre contact alors ta question m'a surprise

- Ne soit pas désolée c'est moi qui l'es, cette question était stupide mais j'espérais qu'on redevienne ami. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de parler de la dernière fois mais je pensais que tu ne viendrais jamais ici

- Je te l'ai dit c'est par le simple des hasards que j'ai croisé ton frère et sachant que je voyage je voulais visiter mais je ne pensais pas que l'on se reverrait

- Est-ce que tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Non. Nous sommes arrivés alors je vais rentrer. Merci pour la soirée Klaus je suis fatiguée

- Bonne nuit alors, si tu as besoin d'un guide n'hésite pas à m'appeler

Caroline rentra dans sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et était un peu perdu dans ses sentiments. Elle sentait toujours cette connexion entre eux mais elle ne pensait pas rester. Après tout il avait fait sa vie ici et il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, il pouvait avoir n'importe qui à ses côtés et puis même si l'idée de rester lui plaisait énormément elle avait peur que les choses deviennent comme avec Stefan. C'est en réfléchissant à sa place ici qu'elle partie se coucher.

* * *

><p>Caroline n'avait pas recontacté Klaus pendant les jours qui s'en suivit. Elle repartait dans deux jours mais elle voulait encore découvrir certaines choses et l'ambiance lui plaisait tellement qu'elle hésitait à rester quelques jours de plus.<p>

En descendant pour se rendre au marché elle reçu une nouvelle lettre.

« Caroline je suis désolé pour l'autre soir.

Je sais que tu repars bientôt et j'aimerais te montrer un endroit demain avant ton départ.

Je t'attendrais sur la place à 20h.

Klaus »

* * *

><p>Alors vos réactions ? Ne vous en faites pas ils ne vont pas en rester là en tout cas :)<p>

Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me dire vos réactions ! J'espère poster le prochain chapitre dans la semaine ou le week-end prochain, il sera peut être un peu plus long (non en fait il sera certainement plus long celui là est trop court)

Bisous à bientôt et bonne rentrée :)


	3. Deuxième chance ?

Coucou tout le monde :)

J'espère que la reprise c'est bien passée pour vous et je vous apporte pas un chapitre mais deux ! C'est une sorte de "bonne nouvelle" de la semaine non :) ?

D'ailleurs je trouve le chapitre 3 un peu (trop) court donc j'ai voulu me rattraper (même si je crois que le 4 fait a peu près la même longueur).

Je voulais remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, franchement c'est ce qui donne encore plus envie d'écrire :)

merci à CaroMickaelson, à LeaMickaelson et klaroline-stebekah-forever, j'espère que la suite va autant vous plaire que les deux premiers chapitres :) et je me suis relue exprès par rapport aux "alors", désolée il faudra s'y habituer j'ai l'habitude de répéter certains mots ou expressions :/

On se retrouve au chapitre 4 !

(ps : je n'ai pas traduit "sweetheart" et "love", pour moi ils ne peuvent pas être traduit, la prononciation de Klaus est unique et je trouve l'instant moins plaisant avec la traduction)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Caroline avait fini de préparer sa valise et décida de rejoindre Klaus par curiosité.<p>

Il l'attendait comme convenu à 20h sur la place.

- Merci d'être venu

- Je n'ai rien à perdre je te l'ai déjà dit, où est-ce que nous allons ?

- Tu verras par toi même dit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

Après une petite heure de trajet ils arrivèrent sur une falaise qui donner vue sur l'ensemble de la ville. La ville était éclairée et semblait si calme que le moment était magique et indescriptible.

- C'est magnifique

- J'étais sûr que tu ne connaissais pas cet endroit. Tu aurais dû me demander comme guide.

Il aimait la taquiner mais il espérait que cet endroit lui ferait changer d'avis sur son départ.

- Klaus c'est gentil mais je pense quand même repartir demain tu sais

- Pourquoi ? Tu pourrais rester avec moi, tu sais que nous avons toujours cette connexion entre nous alors laisse moi une chance

- Tu as déjà ta vie ici, tu n'as pas besoin de moi Klaus. Si en revanche tu avais vraiment eu besoin de moi tu aurais demander des nouvelles

- Alors tu m'en veux pour ça ? Je t'ai fait une promesse et je les tiens toujours. Je ne devais pas revenir.

- Prendre des nouvelles ne signifie pas forcement revenir.

Elle partie mais il attrapa son bras et l'a força à le regarder.

- Je suis désolée Love je ne pensais pas que tu voulais des nouvelles de moi. Je veux dire tu m'as toujours repoussé et je pensais que tu regrettais ce que nous avions fait

- Et bien tu penses mal. Je dois repartir j'ai encore des choses à faire.

Cette fois elle partie pour de bon. Klaus ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était surpris par son comportement mais il était quand même ravi d'apprendre qu'il comptait pour elle.

* * *

><p>Caroline sortit de son hôtel avec sa valise. Elle avait réfléchi et ne voulait pas rester ici. Elle était déçue par Klaus car elle avait toujours espérer qu'il l'attendrait, ce n'était que des paroles comme d'habitude.<p>

Cependant, un originel l'attendait devant son hôtel.

-Que fais-tu là Elijah ?

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me mêler des affaires sentimentales de mon frère mais je voulais au moins t'accompagner à l'aéroport, tu ne devrais pas repartir seule.

- Merci mais même si tu tentes de me faire changer d'avis je ne resterais pas.

- Tu as l'éternité pour revenir alors je ne m'en soucie pas.

Elle était surprise par la gentillesse d'Elijah à son égard. Les originels l'étonneront toujours.

Caroline avait pris le trajet pour Mystic Falls, dans la nuit Elena l'avait appelé et lui avait demander de revenir, son amie lui manquait. Alors elle avait accepté, elle préférait retourner à Mystic Falls que rester seule à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques jours plus tard<strong>

Klaus avait laisser Caroline partir, il ne savait pas quoi faire mais il devait s'occuper de sa fille à ce moment là.

Hope était repartie avec Rebekah même si sa mère n'était plus un danger. Il ne voulait pas mettre sa fille en danger, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. C'est lorsque sa sœur l'avait appelé pour dire que Hope était tombé dans les escaliers, pendant le départ de Caroline, qu'il avait aussitôt fait le trajet pour la voir même si sa condition de jeune hybride lui permettait de guérir automatiquement.

En rentrant chez lui il reçu un appel d'Elena. Il ne décrocha pas, il ne voulait pas les aider ils pouvaient se débrouiller seuls. Néanmoins il reçu un autre appel de Damon alors il répondit.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous débrouillez sans mon aide pendant quelques années ?

- C'est toujours un plaisir de te parler Klaus, dit-il ironiquement. Ce n'est pas nous qui avons besoin de ton aide mais une certaine blondie.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre 3 !<p>

Avant de lire la suite je vous voudrais m'expliquer sur "l'excuse" utilisée avec Hope, Klaus est un père aimant et il est près à tout pour sa fille et je ne voulais pas changer cela.


	4. Ton aide

Ne soyez pas déçu et soyez patient. La patience est la clé de la sagesse :)

Bonne lecture je vous retrouve en bas :)

* * *

><p>- Pourquoi vous l'avez appelé ? Je n'ai pas besoin de lui !<p>

- Caroline tu t'es fait mordre je te rappelle, seul son sang peut te guérir

- C'est injuste ! Je déteste les loups et surtout les hybrides !

- Ne t'en fais pas il ne restera sûrement pas longtemps, dit Elena pour essayer de la rassurer.

Caroline est une femme extrêmement têtue. En rentrant à Mystic Falls elle était tombée sur un jeune loup-garou, surprise elle n'avait pas pu l'éviter et se retrouva avec une morsure au bras. Elle savait que seul Klaus pouvait la sauver, Damon avait pris la dernière fiole de son sang l'été dernier, dans la réserve « au cas où », mais elle lui en voulait encore.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard Klaus arriva cependant l'état de Caroline s'était vite dégradé, elle sombrait déjà dans des hallucinations et se reposait dans la chambre d'ami des Salvatore.<p>

- Bonsoir Klaus, merci d'être venu, c'est Elena qui l'accueillit, Caroline est en haut dans la chambre à gauche au bout du couloir. Elle t'expliquera ce qu'il s'est passé si elle le veut, elle m'en veut déjà de t'avoir appelé

- Tu as bien fait

Caroline était recroquevillée dans le lit, elle semblait faire un sommeil très agité. La morsure avait déjà recouvert une bonne partie de son bras et il ne lui restait que quelques heures tout au plus à vu d'œil. Elle sursauta par le bruit de sa porte et vit Klaus. Elle était vraiment dans un sale état à cause de la fatigue.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là

- Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin de moi, je ne vais pas te laisser mourir non plus

- Une vie de plus, une vie de moins, ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose.

- Cette morsure t'as fait perdre ta joie de vivre ? Où est la Caroline combattante qui aime faire face au danger ?

- ..Elle est partie en même temps que sa mère, il y a deux ans.

- Je suis désolé Sweetheart, je ne savais pas

- Si tu avais pris des nouvelles tu le serais.

- Je mérite peut être cette remarque mais je ne suis pas le seul fautif Caroline, combien de fois est-ce que tu m'as rejeté pour ton Tyler ou pour l'image renvoyé à tes amis ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler, tu peux t'en aller si tu veux.

Elle se retourna dans son lit, dos à lui. Pourquoi cette fille rend les choses si difficiles ?

- Laisse moi au moins t'aider

- Pour que tu repartes aussitôt ? Non merci

- Alors reviens avec moi à la Nouvelle-Orléans, il n'y a rien qui te retient ici

- Si, mes amis

- Sweetheart, tu ne m'hérites pas d'être le personnage secondaire, tu n'en as pas marre d'être mise de côté par le bonheur presque écœurant de tout ces couples ?

- Je préfère être avec eux. Tu m'as menti Klaus ! Tu es comme les autres, tu dis des choses que tu ne tiens pas.

- Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir quoi ?

- Que tu m'attendrais, le temps qu'il faudra.

Klaus ne pu s'empêcher de rire, Caroline est aussi rancunière. Il y avait déjà fait face lorsque Tyler ne pouvait retourner à Mystic Falls par son idée de revanche.

- Sweetheart, ça fait trois ans. Trois petites années ce n'est rien dans un siècle d'existence et c'est ridicule lorsqu'on a l'éternité devant nous.

- Je commençais quand même a avoir confiance en toi, tu m'as manqué Klaus..

Elle pleurait, peut être qu'elle hallucinait mais il était temps qu'elle prenne le sang de Klaus. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et lui tendit son bras. Elle avait soif et ne voulait pas mourir, elle sait qu'elle a encore pleins de choses à découvrir. Klaus était prêt à la laisser s'endormir mais avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait elle attrapa son bras.

- Je suis désolée, tu veux bien rester dormir avec moi ? Cette ville me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs

* * *

><p>Le lendemain Caroline se réveilla seule dans le lit. Elle avait un vague souvenir de la veille et elle ne voulait pas trop y repenser. Après avoir pris un bain, elle descendit dans la cuisine et fut surprise de voir Klaus.<p>

- Tu n'es pas reparti ?

- J'attends que tu viennes avec moi

- Où ça ?

- Dans ta ville préférée

- Ce n'est pas ma ville préférée

- Si tu le dis, il ricana. Peu importe, j'attends.

Elle prit son déjeuner et termina une pochette de sang en tant que dessert. Klaus l'a regardait manger et attendit. Il avait l'intention qu'elle revienne cette fois si. Elle serait mille fois plus heureuse à la Nouvelle-Orléans, entourée de toutes les choses qu'elle aiment au lieu de rester à Mystic Falls où elle n'a pas sa place.

- Merci pour hier soir.. jamais deux sans trois n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est certes la troisième fois que je te sauve d'une morsure de loup mais ce ne sont pas les seules fois, tu te rappelles Alaric ? Les sorcières ? Ou aussi le conseil, enfermée avec Rebekah ?

- Tu veux en venir où ?

- Je veux dire que tu serais beaucoup plus en sécurité avec moi, je suis un originel. Tu serais aussi beaucoup moins confrontée à la mort qu'ici où même n'importe où dans le monde. Imagine si la prochaine fois j'arrive trop tard et que les hallucinations prennent raison de toi ?

- Klaus..

- Vient avec moi Caroline ! Et puis j'ai besoin de ton aide

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es au courant qu'une nouvelle année commence ? La famille Mickaelson ne peut fêter ça sans la meilleure organisatrice de bal au monde

- Je n'aime pas cette ville et puis je n'ai pas le temps d'organiser ton soi disant bal

Elle commença à partir, contente d'avoir eu le dernier mot. Cependant Klaus l'a suivit encore du regard et attendait toujours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends encore ?

- Tu sais que tu es une très mauvaise menteuse Sweetheart ?

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre ! Je me demande si elle va repartir avec lui.. Après tout elle est compliquée (que ce soit dans ma fiction ou dans la série)<p>

Déçu ? Content ? Surpris ? Neutre ? J'attends vos réactions :)

Je ne pense pas reposter dans la semaine sûrement dimanche soir ou lundi soir :)

Comme le chapitre le montre, c'est une nouvelle année qui commence et il n'est jamais trop tard pour vous souhaitez une bonne année ! J'espère qu'elle a bien commencé pour vous et si c'est le contraire dites vous que c'est une nouvelle page qui se tourne et qu'il ne faut pas baisser les bras :)

Bisous et à bientôt ! (et je vais tenter de me rattraper par rapport à la longueur des chapitres !)


	5. Décision

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde !

Malgré les événements j'espère que vous allez bien, bien évidemment je n'ai pas manqué d'écrire un JE SUIS CHARLIE là où je le pouvais et je le pense. Pour faire court, nous sommes une France unie et ces attentats ne doivent pas nous faire oublier les causes pour lesquelles on se bat. Nous ne devons pas faire d'amalgames, ce serait aller dans leur sens et augmenter le racisme; n'oublions pas que ces victimes sont mortes debout et que leur mort ne peut qu'être admirable. De nombreuses personnes sont mortes cette semaine à cause du terrorisme alors n'oubliez surtout pas de prendre soin de vous et de restez vigilants.

Parenthèse fermée sur ce fait historique,

j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, personnellement je ne suis pas très fière de moi mais je n'arrive pas à le changer, les prochains chapitres sont mieux :)

Bonne lecture !

et enfin merci pour les quelques fidèles, merci pour les reviews de Willoh et de CaroMickaelson, j'espère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir ! Et oui, en effet je tente un maximum de garder le caractère des personnages identique à la série :)

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine que Klaus essayait de convaincre Caroline. Elle en avait parler à ses meilleures amies qui trouver l'idée assez bien au final.<p>

- Vous vous rendez compte que je serez à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de vous ? _Dit Caroline abasourdie_

- Après tout il a raison, _répondit Elena_, si il t'arrive quelque chose il sera là pour toi

- Mais si c'est lui qui fait quelque chose, qui va me protéger ?!

- Réfléchie Caroline, tu crois vraiment qu'on t'aurait laisser avec lui pour nos missions si il était dangereux ? Je veux dire toi tu ne crains rien avec lui, _justifia Bonnie_

- Et puis il est déterminé à ce que tu viennes avec lui

- Mais je vais faire quoi au juste là bas avec lui ? Je serais toute seule !

- Au contraire ça fait des années que tu attends de voyager, certes tu as commencé à le faire mais lui il a plus d'expérience, il a visité le monde entier et puis comme on vient de te le dire, avec lui tu ne risques rien.

- Sérieusement ? C'est vraiment vous les filles là ? Alors qu'il y a trois ans vous le haïssiez, vous disiez que c'était l'être le plus redoutable qui puisse exister et puis vous vous rappelez ce que j'ai fait avec lui ?

- Bon, pour être honnête une bonne fois pour toute, _répondit Elena_, l'homme le plus dangereux qu'on a rencontré était Silas. En plus, on ne t'en veux plus pour ce qui c'était passé, on a réfléchi, tu as le droit de craquer pour un bad boy je sors avec Damon après tout je ne donne pas un très bon exemple il a fait des erreurs et Klaus a fait des choses horribles je le sais parce que j'ai pu en faire les frais, certes, il nous a quand même beaucoup aidé ..

- Pour son avantage _la coupa Caroline_

- Oui mais tu crois que c'est par avantage qu'il attend presque une semaine pour toi ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il voulait faire un bal et que j'étais la seule à pouvoir l'aider..

- Dans ce cas tu es vraiment naïve, on veut bien t'aider et dire ce que l'on pense mais si tu trouves toujours des prétextes idiots c'est inutile.. _termina Bonnie_

* * *

><p>Depuis cette discussion Caroline était un peu perdue. D'un côté elle voulait y retourner parce qu'elle devait se l'admettre, c'est la ville la plus extraordinaire qu'elle est pu visiter et elle s'y sentait comme chez elle. D'un autre, elle avait peur de se retrouver seule avec la famille originale et de succomber au charme de Klaus et d'en souffrir. L'épisode dans les bois était différent, il avait promis qu'il ne reviendrait pas alors elle s'était autorisée à dévoiler ce qu'elle ressent au fond d'elle. Maintenant il est là prêt à attendre pour elle, pas dans dix ans ou un siècle, non, tout de suite.<p>

Elle était dans le salon des Salvatore car depuis la mort de sa mère elle avait laissé son ancienne maison inhabitée, elle ne voulait pas la vendre ni la détruire. Ainsi comme elle était censée voyager elle pouvait venir de temps en temps dans leur maison. Klaus aussi avait demandé de rester chez eux, il avait vendu leur ancienne maison et ne voulait perdre de temps à la réaménager pour quelques nuits.

- A quoi tu penses ?_ Demanda Klaus en s'installant dans le salon_

- A rien

- Dis moi, tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que tu n'as rien à perdre donc prouve le, _dit-il satisfait avec le plus grand sourire_

Elle le fusilla du regard. Elle ne savait pas si il fallait être honnête cette fois ou ne rien dire.

- Je t'écoute tu peux tout me dire, _comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées_

- .. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, je veux dire repartir avec toi

- Pourquoi ?

- Je serais toute seule ! Puis même en utilisant l'argent de mes études ou l'héritage, _dit-elle d'une petite voix_, je n'en ai pas assez pour payer un hôtel plus d'un mois

- Tu peux t'installer chez moi, il y a suffisamment de place

- Bien sûr et pourquoi pas dormir dans ta chambre non plus ?

- Je n'osais pas demander mais l'idée ne me déplais pas

- C'était rhétorique !

- Vous êtes trop mignon ! On dirait un vrai petit couple ! _Damon ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire une remarque_. Franchement Blondie pourquoi tu hésites ?

- Damon ça ne te regarde pas à ce que je sache !

- Tu es mon amie, la meilleure amie de ma petite amie donc ça me regarde de savoir où tu pars vivre

- Qui a dit que j'allais vivre là bas ? Je sors, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? _Proposa Klaus gentiment_

- Non merci je vais récupérer Elena à l'hôpital, elle va finir son service

* * *

><p>Caroline récupéra donc Elena sur le parking de l'hôpital en ayant l'intention de choisir une décision avec son amie pour de bon.<p>

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Care, je dois te dire un truc ..

- Je t'écoute

- Avec Damon on pars à Cambridge, j'ai été acceptée à Harvard et j'aimerais continuer dans la médecine.. Et puis on aimerait aussi changer d'air, on a assez fait le tour de cette ville..

- Ah je vois.. et Bonnie ?

- Elle a été acceptée elle aussi mais en Californie.. à Stanford, elle part avec Jeremy..

- Donc si je comprend bien mais deux meilleures amies partent à des kilomètres de moi ?! Chacune dans un endroit totalement opposé ?

- Tu voyageais, on ne pensait pas que tu allais rester pour de bon à Mystic Falls, et puis tu sais que tu devrais partir avec Klaus, tu ne vas pas rester toute seule ici et puis tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler de la Nouvelle-Orléans ! Tu n'es pas obligée de rester avec lui mais tu peux toujours y retourner pour toi !

- Je sais pas.. je vais y réfléchir tu as raison

* * *

><p>- Bonsoir Sweetheart<p>

- Laisse moi s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin d'être seule

- Ne t'en fais pas je te laisse

Elle le regarda curieusement alors il continua.

- Je retourne à la Nouvelle-Orléans demain matin, je ne peux pas laisser ma famille gérer indéfiniment ma ville sans moi, donc je viens te dire que je m'en vais et promis cette fois je prendrais des nouvelles le temps que tu reviennes là-bas

Il partit sans demander plus, il partait réellement cette fois, avec ou sans Caroline.

- Klaus ! Attend !

Il se retourna, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

- Je veux bien y aller avec toi, _dit-elle tout bas_. A une condition !

- Qu'elle est-elle ?

- Que tu me laisses seule pendant une semaine

- Tu m'aideras pour le bal ?

- Oui..

- Bien mais à une condition aussi, que tu viennes à la maison au lieu de dépenser ton argent dans un hôtel, je te laisserais tranquille toute cette semaine

- Pourquoi j'accepterais cette condition ?

- Il faut bien que tu connaisses la maison pour tout préparer, et puis je mérite bien ça, on va dire que c'est ma condition pour t'avoir sauver la vie

- C'est injuste ! Et puis si je refuse je ne perds rien alors c'est stupide

- C'est vrai.. pourtant tu as accepté de venir alors que tu ne perds rien non plus

- Tu l'as dit toi même, j'aime bien cette ville

- Alors tu ne resteras qu'un mois là bas parce que tu n'auras plus d'argent, c'est mieux selon toi ?

- Je pourrais toujours travailler

- Tu profiteras moins de la ville et tu sais que tu n'as pas envie de travailler

- .. Très bien, j'accepte pour une semaine seulement le temps de préparer le bal après je prends un hôtel mais tu ne m'approches pas pendant cette semaine !

- Promis ! On reparlera de l'hôtel plus tard _sourit-il_

- Klaus c'est déjà réfléchi ! Klaus !

Il ne l'écoutait pas, il était reparti et ignorait ce qu'elle disait.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain Klaus attendait que Caroline ait finit ses valises dans l'entrée. Damon était resté pour leur dire au revoir.<p>

- Au fait je ne t'ai pas demandé, où est Stefan ?

- Il est resté en Europe depuis sa rupture avec Blondie

- Ils sont sortis ensemble ? _Demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher le petit pic de douleur qu'il venait de __recevoir_

- Oui après la mort de la mère de Caroline, ils se sont quittés l'été dernier, elle ne t'en a pas parlé ?

- Non, apparemment j'ai raté beaucoup de choses..

Caroline les rejoignit sans faire attention à leur discussion. Elle était contente de partir mais aussi et surtout angoissée. Elle avait dit au revoir à Bonnie et Elena ce matin. Ils étaient partit sans un mot en direction de l'aéroport et attendaient dans l'avion, Klaus par habitude avait pris des billets de première classe. Ils pouvaient soit parler tranquillement, soit s'éloigner de quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Caroline était cependant restée à côté de lui.

Même si l'envie de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé avec Stefan était importante, Klaus n'en fit rien alors il parla du bal.

- Tu voudras bien être ma cavalière ?

- .. J'aurais quoi en échange ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras

- J'ai bien des idées.. mais je retiens, tu le regretteras le moment venu

- Je devrais avoir peur de toi Caroline Forbes ?

- Peut-être

- Donc tu acceptes ?

- Oui mais ! Tu me laisses choisir ma robe et..

- Oui ?

- Si je n'en trouve pas une qui me plaît, je pourrais regarder dans ta réserve d'objets et vêtements magnifiques.. ?

Caroline ne changera pas, elle aime être remarquée. Si elle devait organiser ce bal autant se montrer à la hauteur et porter quelque chose qui puisse faire des jaloux. Sans hésitation et sans surprise Klaus accepta.

Le reste du voyage ils parlèrent des endroits qu'elle n'avait pas visité et de quelques anecdotes de Klaus sur son ancienne vie à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Ils arrivèrent tard dans la soirée et Caroline partit aussitôt se coucher. Comme elle dormait chez Klaus et que lui voulait être le plus proche d'elle, sa chambre se trouvait en face de la sienne.

* * *

><p><span>Fin de ce chapitre !<span>

Je sais qu'il n'est pas super, j'avais juste besoin de mettre les jugements des habitants de Mystic Falls au point et de montrer que oui Caroline repart à la Nouvelle-Orléans (non pas du tout ce n'était pas évident)

J'ai terminé d'écrire le prochain chapitre, il sera en ligne demain soir et je ne sais pas quelle longueur il fait pour être honnête, en tout cas le 6 et 7e chapitre sont en cours d'écriture :)

Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, de façon péjorative ou méliorative car si mon histoire ne tient pas debout au tant me le dire non ? En revanche si elle est bien je serais plus motivée à écrire une suite et puis des suggestions style "trop de alors" ou "trop court" sont toujours bien pour s'améliorer :)

A demain !


	6. Révélation

Bonsoir tout le monde, je poste ce chapitre dès mon retour des cours pour vous :)

Pour les reviews :

Lea Michaelson : la suite est là ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

klaroline-stebekah-forever : j'essaye de faire des progrès sur les longueurs de mes chapitres :) j'adore The Originals ! La saison 1 était longue a démarré mais quand on voit la saison 2 c'est sûr : on ne peut avoir aucun regret ! D'ailleurs petit info' : la série est renouvelée pour une saison 3 ! J'ai hâte de revoir des moments avec Hope et j'espère qu'il ne va rien lui arriver.. Klaus est extrêmement patient et calme en effet, j'aime bien faire durer les choses mais encore un peu de patience :) J'espère que la suite va toujours te plaire :)

Merci aux favoris et aux follows ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Caroline sortit de sa chambre, elle ne s'était pas préparé mais elle avait une faim de loup, à vrai dire elle n'avait rien manger dans l'avion et était partie se coucher aussitôt. Elle croisa Elijah.<p>

- Caroline ! Bien dormi ? Le petit déjeuner t'attends en bas

- Oui , merci Elijah

Même si elle ne connaissait pas Elijah plus que ça, elle savait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, peut être qu'il pourrait devenir ami.

Le petit déjeuner l'attendait bien en bas, tout ce qu'elle adorait était présent y compris une petite pochette de sang, elle soupçonnait Klaus d'être dans le coup de toute cette préparation.

- Comme tu le vois tu as du sang à ta disposition,_ dit Elijah_. Niklaus a tout préparé mais il m'a prévenu de son indisponibilité alors si tu as besoin de quelqu'un dans tes préparatifs je serais là

- Merci beaucoup mais à propos du sang je peux aller à l'hôpital, je ne vais pas utiliser votre réserve personnelle

- Ne t'en fais pas nous avons fait le plein, tu as des questions ? Je dois m'absenter une petite heure

- Je ne pense pas merci, tu serais un nombre approximatif d'invités pour le bal ? Ce n'est pas une simple fête alors je ne pense pas que des touristes vont pouvoir y participer

- Je ne sais pas exactement, prépare pour environ 200 personnes

- J'aurais du travail en une semaine..

- Je suis sûr que tu seras à la hauteur, je te laisse à plus tard

Après avoir pris son petit déjeuner et s'être changée, Caroline commença sérieusement ses préparations. Elle fit une liste des choses à faire, des différents thèmes qu'elle pourrait faire, des différents traiteurs qu'elle devrait contacter et une liste de plusieurs musiciens.

Elle devait être à la hauteur c'était certain mais une semaine lui semblait plutôt court.

Elle fit le tour du propriétaire et devina assez rapidement les chambres de la famille.

Elle vit une chambre lumineuse, entourée d'une penderie avec un grand lit au centre, la chambre devait être à Rebekah, elle le devina grâce aux couleurs féminines.

Elle vit ensuite une chambre spacieuse avec un bureau en bois brut et ancien ainsi qu'une grande bibliothèque recouvrant toute la façade d'un mur, la chambre d'Elijah.

La visite se continua par une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas, soft, accueillante mais qui n'était pas dédiée à de simples invités puis une chambre en face de la sienne remplit de tableaux, de quelques statues et un chevalet, cette personne n'était pas difficile à deviner. Néanmoins, elle s'arrêta devant une chambre à côté de la sienne, elle n'était pas ordinaire puisqu'elle contenait un petit berceau entourée de peluches en tout genre.

Caroline était prête à y rentrer mais se fit arrêter par une voix féminine derrière elle.

- Bonjour ? _Fit cette voix_

- Bonjour vous êtes ?

- Davina, et vous ? Vous connaissez les Mickaelson ?

- Caroline et oui j'habite ici pendant quelques jours, je les aide à préparer le bal de nouvelle année

- Ah oui je vois, _dit-elle gentiment_, j'habite ici aussi à l'autre bout du couloir

- Je comprend pourquoi je ne trouvais pas à qui elle était

- Oui, cette notre chambre avec Kaleb

- Kaleb ?

- Oui enfin je veux dire Kol

- Kol habite ici ?! Il n'était pas censé être mort ?

- A ce que je vois vous avez manqué des choses, _rit-elle_, oui Kol est revenue d'entre les morts il y a quelques mois maintenant, c'est un sorcier comme moi

- Cela m'étonnait de voir une personne autre que vampire vivre ici, _elles se sourirent_, tu sais à qui est cette chambre ?

- Oui malheureusement elle sera toujours vide.. Tu as encore manqué quelque chose, tu n'as pas vu les Mickaelson depuis combien de temps ?

- Trois ans, je ne viens pas d'ici et on a eu du mal à garder contact

- D'accord, si tu veux savoir va voir la façade de la maison, tu comprendras

Curieuse comme toujours, Caroline alla voir cette fameuse façade et fut surprise de voir

« En mémoire. Bébé Mickaelson »

- Caroline ? Que fais tu là tu n'as pas des préparatifs ?

- Elijah, je suis tombée sur Davina, j'ai raté beaucoup de choses.. Qui est-ce ?

- C'est vrai que tu as arrêté énormément de choses en si peu de temps.. Vient avec moi je t'invite boire un verre, c'est une histoire assez longue.

* * *

><p>- Je vous sers quelque chose ?<p>

- Oui deux whisky Camille s'il te plaît

- De suite, vous êtes une amie des Mickaelson ?

- Oui je suis Caroline

- Bienvenue alors, _Camille lui adressa un sourire et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec leur commande_

- Deux whisky donc ? Ce ne doit pas être de bonnes nouvelles pour que tu nous commandes ça

- En effet

Elijah raconta toute l'histoire de A à Z, depuis leur arrivé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il l'a mis dans la confidence de la survie de Hope et de leur fuite avec Rebekah sachant qu'il pouvait compter sur elle vu leur passé. De la poursuite d'Esther pour qu'ils redeviennent humain et de sa sœur sorcière qui menaçait de récupérer Hope en tant que premier enfant de chaque lignée Mickaelson, de l'acharnement des derniers mois pour rendre la bonne apparence à Rebekah suite au mauvais coup de Kol, de la vengeance de Finn désormais mort et du changement surprenant de Kol via Kaleb en un meilleur homme. Il parla également du mariage de Hayley pour rendre puissant sa meute grâce à l'union de deux Alpha, ce pourquoi elle ne l'avait toujours pas croisé.

Caroline avait bu trois whisky d'affilé sous le choque et encore pour un vampire ce n'était rien.

- Donc Klaus est, enfin je veux dire « était » papa ?

- Oui et la mère est Hayley

- Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit ? Lui qui espère qu'on redevienne ami..

- Il avait peut être peur de ta réaction, à ce que j'ai pu entendre tu n'apprécies pas Hayley

- Oui c'est sûr, j'étais prête à la tuer il y a trois ans mais qui serais-je pour tuer la mère d'un enfant ? Sympa comme preuve de confiance

- Ne le prend pas mal, Klaus a du mal à raconter ce genre d'histoire, je pense qu'il a confiance en toi c'est juste qu'il lui fallait du temps pour te le dire. De plus, il m'a raconté sa promesse de ne pas te parler cette semaine

- Cela ne l'excuse pas de n'avoir rien dit, un minimum, je ne lui en veux pas d'être père c'est magnifique au contraire, il le mérite mais je lui en veut de ne pas m'avoir mise au courant, merci Elijah.

Après sa discussion avec Elijah, le reste de la semaine se passa vite. Comme promis Klaus ne l'avait pas approché même si il entrait parfois dans sa chambre pour la remettre dans son lit quand elle s'endormait sur son bureau remplie de dossier de préparatifs en tout genre.

* * *

><p><span>Fin du chapitre 6<span>

Et oui Caroline n'était pas au courant pour Hope ni pour Kol/Kaleb si ils n'étaient plus en contact..

Vos réactions ? Ce chapitre est un peu calme malgré les révélations mais je fais les choses étapes par étapes

Le prochain chapitre sera "fort" en Klaroline, porté sur le bal, je le poste vendredi soir :)

Bonne semaine et à bientôt !


	7. Le bal

Coucou tout le monde :)

Désolée pour mon petit retard, je poste le chapitre au plus vite..

Tout d'abord avant de passer aux remerciements je souhaite faire un instant PUB pour une nouvelle et agréable auteur : Give me my love, débutante comme moi elle postera bientôt une nouvelle histoire alors n'hésitez pas à regarder attentivement son profil (si vous ne le trouvez pas elle fait partie de mes auteurs favoris sur ma bio) merci d'avance pour elle :) !

On passe aux remerciements : en premier surtout merci aux fidèles si je peux dire ça :)

Willoh : Je suis contente que la réaction de Caroline face à la nouvelle de Hope t'ai plus :) J'espère que ce chapitre va encore te plaire !

Lea Michaelson : Elle est là j'espère qu'elle te plaira encore :) !

Encore pour la millième fois même si je pense que ce n'est pas assez, merci à Give me my love !

Et enfin Merci à mon amie Pauline qui ne m'a pas prise pour une folle et qui m'encourage (gros bisous à toi !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le thème du bal était simple : Chic et choc, chic pour fêter le nouvel an et choc en référence aux habitants surnaturels nombreux dans la ville.<p>

Caroline avait même choisi la tenue de la famille et avait aménagé la propriété pour accueillir les 200 personnes attendues. Elle n'avait plus que sa tenue a choisir et il lui restait un jour pour le faire.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle ne fut plus surprise de se retrouver dans son lit au lieu de se retrouver courbée sur son bureau, Klaus veillait toujours sur elle. Elle avait toujours son petit déjeuner préparé quand elle descendait et une réserve de pochette de sang juste pour elle.<p>

Ce jour là, elle avait l'intention de faire les boutiques avec Davina pour mieux la connaître. Klaus lui avait laissé un mot pour lui dire où se trouvait la pièce « aux milles merveilles » au cas où.

- Ça ne te dérange pas si j'ai invité un ami pour notre journée ?_ Demanda Davina_

- Bien sûr que non, je le connais ?

- Non, c'est mon meilleur ami et nouveau vampire, il n'est pas très en contact avec les Mickaelson, tu l'as peut être croisé, Josh ?

- Non je ne vois pas mais je te fais confiance il peut venir.

Ainsi Caroline passa la journée avec Davina et Josh, ils étaient tout les deux adorables. Caroline en profita pour donner quelques conseils à Josh pour se contrôler et pour ne surtout pas éteindre ses émotions. A la fin de la journée, le couple de meilleurs amis avait trouvé une tenue respective sous le jugement de Caroline pour qu'ils soient parfaits mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. Elle devrait chercher dans la réserve de la famille.

* * *

><p><strong>Le soir du bal<strong>

Klaus attendait en temps que bon cavalier Caroline en bas des escaliers. Il avait tenu sa promesse de ne pas l'approcher tout une semaine alors il était impatient de la voir. Elle portait une robe de soirée Chanel noire et longue, bustier mais décolletée qui lui laissait un dos dénudé dont deux traits fin argenté partait de son bustier jusque chaque côté de sa taille.

- Tu es magnifique, encore plus que d'habitude,_ lui dit Klaus._

- Merci je te retourne le compliment, j'ai bien choisi ton costume

Klaus en effet portait un costume simple mais chic noire avec une chemise blanche accordée à son mouchoir blanc, il n'avait pas d'accessoires choc, il n'en avait pas besoin.

- Je vois que tu es chic mais où est le choc ?

- Je vais au bal avec Klaus Mickaelson, c'est suffisamment choc tu ne trouves pas ? _Le taquina t-elle_

Ils accueillirent les invité ensemble, parmi eux elle reconnue Camille et ne fut pas indifférente au regard qu'elle portait à Klaus, elle fut heureuse de voir Josh avec un homme élégant, elle fit enfin la rencontre de Marcel qui la complimenta au grand dépit de Klaus et aperçue Davina avec Kaleb/Kol.

- Elle t'aime bien Camille, _déclara Caroline_

- Jalouse Sweetheart ?

- Qui ? Moi ? Pas le moins du monde

-_ Il rit._ Elle est humaine Love et ne voudrais jamais devenir comme nous

- Mais si elle le voulait, elle t'intéresserait ?

- Si elle m'intéresserait je n'aurais pas demander d'être ton cavalier

- Hum..

- La jalousie te va à ravie, c'est peut être ça au final ton détail choc

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

Caroline partit voir Davina et Kol, Josh et son compagnon.

- Contente de te revoir Kol

- De même Caroline, tu as fait du bon boulot c'est remarquable, tu montes dans mon estime bébé vampire

- Merci je suppose, vous êtes tout les quatre superbes, Davina je peux te parler une petite minute ?

- Bien sûr

Elles s'éloignèrent du groupe, assez loin pour Klaus ne puisse tendre l'oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Ça va te paraître stupide mais Camille et Klaus est-ce qu'ils ont eu une liaison ?

- Tu en pinces pour Klaus ?

- Non ! Je voulais juste savoir

- Pour te rassurer, non il ne s'est rien passé entre eux, elle a eu une liaison avec Marcel en revanche

- Marcel ? Sérieusement ? Merci Davina, je te retrouve après

- Il va falloir qu'on se refasse une journée toi et moi, tu es une mauvaise menteuse

- Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ?

L'heure de la danse d'ouverture arriva, Klaus proposa sa main à Caroline qui étant sa cavalière accepta. Personne ne parlait, tout le monde formait des couples et suivait le rythme calme de la musique. Klaus tenait Caroline par la taille d'une main et sa main d'une autre, ils échangèrent un long regard jusqu'au bout. Leur connexion se fit naître à nouveau, c'était sans compter l'arrivée de Marcel qui coupa leur échange en proposa une danse à Caroline. Elle accepta et Klaus dansa avec Camille, Caroline du reconnaître que sa nouvelle cavalière, ravissante qui plus est, ne lui plaisait pas. Cependant, Klaus continuait de la regarder de temps en temps.

- Klaus et toi êtes ensemble ? _Demanda Marcel ce qui coupa les pensées de la blonde_

- Quoi ? Euh non, nous sommes amis

- Tu ne laisses pas indifférent en tout cas et lui non plus

- Je viens de te le dire, nous sommes amis

- L'amour est aveugle ma belle

Elle interrompit la danse est sortie prendre l'air, Marcel l'énervait et elle n'aimait pas beaucoup voir Klaus et Camille ensemble, elle le dévorait du regard. Elle marcha un peu et se retrouva devant la plaque de commémoration.

- Caroline ça va ? Je t'ai vu partir soudainement

- Klaus, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de Hope ?

- Je.. je pensais que tu serais en colère contre moi, elle t'a blessé avec Tyler et j'ai fait la même bêtise

- Ce n'est pas une bêtise, tu dois avoir le plus beau bébé du monde, tu te rends compte que tu es et seras le seul vampire et hybride à avoir un enfant ?

- J'en suis conscient, elle est magnifique et elle m'apporte un peu d'espoir

- Tu aurais juste du m'en parler.. C'était la moindre des choses, tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais ce n'est pas rien, je voulais prendre le temps de t'en parler et je t'aurais moins bien expliquer les choses qu'Elijah

- ..Je pourrais la voir un jour ?

- C'est dangereux, j'ai beaucoup d'ennemis, je préfère qu'elle grandisse, je ne la vois vraiment pas souvent, tu es la seule au courant à part la famille. Kol et Davina ne le savent pas

- Je comprends, j'attendrai dans ce cas, on retourne à l'intérieur ? Camille va s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir

- Tu sais il ne s'est rien passé entre elle et moi, je sais que je l'attire mais ce n'est pas la femme que je recherche

- Ne t'en fais pas tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre après tout

- C'est vrai, puis tu ne m'avais pas prévenu non plus que tu as eu une aventure avec Stefan

- Qui t'as dit ça ?

- Donc Damon avait raison

- Ça n'a pas duré longtemps

- Apparemment tu l'as quitté alors que votre histoire s'annonçait bien, pourquoi ?

- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre

Caroline retourna au bal, elle ne voulait pas parler de ses ruptures avec ses ex parce que ce sujet lui faisait peur. Davina lui lança un regard pour savoir si elle allait bien, elle lui répondit positivement mais en vérité elle était perdue.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le bal pris fin, elle partit se changer et alla se coucher. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, perdue dans ses pensées. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.<p>

- Oui ?

- J'ai vu de la lumière, tu es sûre que ça va ? Je t'ai sentie ailleurs quand tu es revenue

- J'aimerais bien te dire que oui Davina mais je n'en suis pas très sûre non

- C'est à propos de Klaus ?

- Je pense

- Que s'est-il passé entre vous deux ?

- Pour résumer ? Ennemi numéro 1, distraction, haine, cadeaux, sauvetage, sourire, amis et aventure, mélange tout ça ensemble et ça fait une belle histoire

- Attend, si je comprend bien, Klaus était ton ennemi avec tes amis je suppose si tu devais être une distraction non ?

- Oui

- Tu le haïssais mais tu t'es fait prendre à ton propre jeu par ses cadeaux, son sourire et le fait qu'il t'as sauvé la vie c'est ça ?

- Oui, tu es assez forte

- Et attend, vous êtes devenus amis et aventure je ne vois pas.. quoique.. quoi vous avez couché ensemble ?

- Oui mais sous condition, il ne devait jamais revenir !

- Et maintenant tu es chez lui, logique

- Parce que je voyageais et que je suis tombée sur Elijah et que mes amis partent aussi !

- Et Klaus et son sourire aussi non ?

- Peut être un peu..

- Tu as peur d'avoir des sentiments envers lui ?

- ..Je sais que j'ai.. J'ai une attirance envers lui mais c'est Klaus ! Et puis les relations et moi ça fait deux

- Tu devrais peut être lui en parler, il a pu changer depuis que son enfant est mort, je ne peux pas t'aider je ne suis pas vraiment sa meilleure amie..

- Je vais y réfléchir, Kol doit t'attendre, bonne nuit Davina

Le problème était que Caroline n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Réaction(s) ?<p>

On dirait que Caroline a quelque chose à se cacher.. La suite ? Avec la "lourde" semaine programme : série qui nous attend la semaine prochaine je posterais le prochain chapitre vendredi prochain normalement :) Au plus tard le samedi soir !

Bonne semaine à bientôt :)


	8. Conseils

Hey tout le monde !

J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée, semaine spéciale d'ailleurs !

Bref bref, je réponds à certains reviews et j'en profite pour vous remercier de votre fidélité (autant ceux qui attendent les prochains chapitres et ceux qu'ils m'ajoutent en favoris ou me follow :))

CaroMikaelson : Je suis ravie que mes chapitres te plaisent toujours :) ! Ne t'en fais pas pour Camille je ne l'apprécie pas non plus et pour le petit "secret" de Caroline il faudra être patiente :) J'espère que la suite va encore te plaire !

klaroline-stebekah-forever : Je suis contente que le chapitre 7 ait changé ton point de vue :) Pour les événements qui se sont déroulés pendant les 3 ans je vais en décrire quelques uns mais pas tous, ceux que je considère comme les plus importants, il faudra simplement être patiente car je le ferais au cours des prochains chapitres. Pour Caroline je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, je l'a garde comme elle est y compris ses sautes d'humeurs, j'espère cependant qu'elle ne t'exaspéra plus.. J'attend ta réaction sur ce chapitre :) D'ailleurs j'ai vu que tu apprécies la fiction de Give me my love et j'en suis contente également, sa fiction est vraiment plaisante à lire :)

Merci encore à Pauline ! Merci aussi à ma sister (ton jugement est important pour moi), je vous fais des bisous !

Et enfin milles merci à Lilas (et ses précieux conseils aussi)! C'est toujours agréable de te parler ! Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à lire sa fiction si ce n'est toujours pas fait :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain du bal, Caroline avait passé l'après midi avec Davina et Josh où celui-ci racontait le début de sa relation avec Aiden.<p>

- Donc tu sors avec un loup alors que tu es un vampire ? C'est pas trop.. étrange ?

- Ma meilleure amie est une sorcière et je me suis fait transformer par un original en personne alors dans le style étrange ne t'en fait pas à force je suis habitué,_ ria-t-il_

- Moi je sors avec un vampire originel ressuscité dans un corps de sorcier, _ajouta Davina_, mes meilleurs amis sont des vampires, mon premier amour a été tué par un vampire originel, j'ai failli mourir en étant une fille de la moisson d'ailleurs ma meilleure amie a essayé de me tuer, en fait nous ne sommes plus des personnes normales vivant un quotidien banal.. et toi ? Tu ne nous as jamais vraiment parlé de ton passé à Mystic Falls

- Ma meilleure amie Elena est un double qui est sortie avec deux vampires Damon et Stefan qui sont frères, actuellement elle est en couple avec l'un d'entre eux, mon autre meilleure amie Bonnie est une sorcière qui a été pendant un moment l'ancre entre le monde vivant et le monde des morts, elle était morte avec l'actuel copain d'Elena mais ils sont revenus, aujourd'hui elle est en couple avec Jeremy le frère d'Elena qui était un chasseur de vampire aussi. Quant à moi, mon père a essayé de me tuer car il était anti-vampire mais il est mort en acceptant ma nouvelle vie, mon ex Tyler est un loup-garou qui était mort et qui était un hybride avant de mourir et qui sors avec une sorcière Liv', mon autre ex est Stefan l'un des ex de ma meilleure amie qui est revenu d'entre les morts, mon prof d'Histoire au lycée était aussi un vampire, transformé en originel pendant un moment aussi mais il est revenu vampire et redevenu humain, le fameux vampire originel que vous connaissez a transformé Tyler en hybride et a essayé de me tuer mais m'a sauvé plusieurs fois, il a tué la tante d'Elena lors d'un sacrifice et il nous a fait beaucoup de mal, tellement que j'en ai oublié les détails, je dois encore continuer ? Parce qu'en quelques années de ma vie il s'est passé des milliers de choses

- Non c'est bon t'en fais pas tu as gagné, tu nous raconteras tout ça autour d'une bouteille de Vodka _assura Josh_

- Tu nous raconteras aussi le fait que Klaus a essayé de te tuer mais qu'il tourne toujours autour de toi _ad__mit__ Davina_

- Non c'est vrai ? Tu sais ce n'est pas mal de sortir avec le méchant, ça donne du piment à ta relation, regarde Aiden et moi on ne pouvait pas être ensemble et maintenant notre relation dure depuis quelques mois

- Puis franchement si il y a trois ans tu m'avais dit que j'allais sortir avec un ancien vampire originel je t'aurais enfermé dans un asile, regarde où nous en sommes maintenant, on vis ensemble !

- Vous êtes entrain de dire qu'une relation entre Klaus et moi serait envisageable ?

- Pourquoi pas, si c'est ce que tu veux on ne va pas te juger sur ça

Caroline était surprise par leur réaction aussi positive. Ces deux nouveaux amis lui rappelait Bonnie et Elena et malgré le fait qu'elles lui manquent, elle ne voulait pas repartir. De toute manière ses amis commençaient de construire sérieusement leur vie alors c'est à son tour de le faire.

* * *

><p>Klaus l'évitait, elle le savait. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié leur discussion la veille. Ne sachant pas quoi faire du reste de la journée, Caroline appela Elijah.<p>

- Elijah je te dérange ?

- Pas du tout Caroline, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Je me demandais si tu voulais boire un verre, on ne s'est pas trop vu en fin de compte en ce moment

- Avec joie oui, on se rejoint dans une demi-heure sur la place ?

* * *

><p>Caroline et Elijah parlaient des récents événements, elle lui donna des nouvelles d'Elena et de la bande et lui, lui révéla son attirance pour Hayley, femme qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir.<p>

- Tu arrives à tenir le coup sans elle ? Je veux dire la voir mariée à un autre homme sans l'approcher ce ne doit pas être facile

- C'est pour le bien de sa meute, elle a enfin une famille, des personnes ayant les mêmes origines qu'elle, si cela fait son bonheur je veux bien m'effacer de sa vie

- Pourtant tu l'aimes non ?

- On est prêt à tout pour la personne qu'on aime, Klaus a bien réussi à supporter le fait de te voir avec un autre homme alors qu'il est moins tolérant que moi, si Klaus peut le faire je peux le faire aussi car même si elle n'a pas de sentiments envers son époux elle a de l'affection pour sa meute et je ne veux pas qu'elle vive dans le regret de ne pas les avoir aider. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas comme si je ne sais pas si elle est heureuse car un des mes vampires veille toujours sur elle pour moi

- Tu es un homme bon Elijah, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais à ta place

- Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils se trouvaient au bar et semblaient comme de vrais amis. Caroline est très sociable et Elijah ouvert d'esprit alors le duo était fait pour s'entendre.

- Quand est-il de mon frère ? Il m'a raconté que les choses ne s'étaient pas si bien déroulées que ça hier soir

- Une légère dispute oui, il m'en veut de ne pas avoir parlé de mon ancienne relation avec Stefan

- Stefan était l'un de ses meilleurs amis pendant les années 20, même si leur relation s'est corsée, Klaus n'a jamais oublié les moments qu'ils ont partagé et toi, il a toujours souhaité ton bonheur

- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça

- Tu te rappelles que le fait qu'il ne t'avais pas raconté l'existence de Hope semblait pour toi un signe qu'il ne te faisait pas confiance ?

- Oui et ?

- Pour lui c'est un peu la même chose, il souhaite sincèrement que vous redeveniez amis, il t'apprécie beaucoup Caroline

- J'admets que je suis un peu dur avec lui parfois mais je n'aime pas parler des mes ruptures, alors, avec lui ce serait une immense preuve de confiance

- A toi de faire ton choix

* * *

><p>Lorsque la nuit arriva Caroline n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Sa chambre donnait sur un petit balcon où elle pouvait admirer la ville toujours éclairée et mouvementée même pendant cette heure tardive. Caroline avait faim, elle ne s'était pas réellement nourrie depuis une bonne journée. Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte de sa chambre en remarquant de la lumière provenant de la chambre de Klaus. Elle hésita quelques minutes avant de frapper. Klaus répondit à l'affirmative et elle put le voir plonger dans sa plus grande passion, pinceaux et palette à la main.<p>

- Klaus je te dérange ?

- Non pas du tout, _dit-il sans se retourner_, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Non en ce moment je n'y arrive plus trop, je descendais chercher une poche de sang, tu en veux une ?

- Non merci je me suis suffisamment nourri aujourd'hui

Caroline s'apprêtait à quitter sa chambre mais quelque chose lui revint.

- On m'a dit que les nuits étaient principalement faites pour dire des choses que tu ne peux dire le jour d'après.._ Klaus se retourna vers elle_

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire Caroline ?

- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu pour Stefan, je veux dire, je t'en ai voulu de n'avoir rien dit sur Hope mais au fond je ne suis pas mieux et..

- Et ?

- J'avoue que j'ai été un peu jalouse à propos de Camille, elle est belle et elle est plus âgée donc plus mature et elle ne rend pas indifférent les hommes

Klaus fit une pause, digérant ce que Caroline venait de lui révéler.

- Oui c'est une belle femme mais tu sais quoi ?

- Moins que moi c'est ça ?

- Oui et elle est moins forte, on se ressemble moins. Les nuits sont faites pour dire des choses qu'on ne peut dire le lendemain ? Très bien, à mon tour. Caroline toi je suis prêt à t'attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, je ne sais pas vraiment si tu t'en rends compte mais tu es la seule femme qui me tiens tête aussi longtemps, que je désire autant, tu as été mon premier espoir avant Hope. Je suis aussi prêt à te laisser avec un autre homme si il le faut, à avoir pour une fois montrer de la compassion, du pardon. Ne le vois-tu pas à ce point ? J'espérais toujours voir tes belles boucles blondes pendant tout le temps où on ne s'est pas vu alors que j'avais promis de ne plus revenir, je peux te donner tout ce que tu souhaites. Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs mais si tu savais ce que je suis prêt à faire pour toi. J'aurais juste voulu que tu me fasses un peu plus confiance

- J'ai encore un peu de mal.. il y a une chose pour laquelle je ne t'ai rien dit mais je ne suis pas prête moi à te le dire.. Je veux dire, Klaus.. imagine qu'on essaye, il va se passer quoi après ?

- C'est de ça dont tu as peur ? Du temps ? D'un possible nous ?

- C'est de moi dont j'ai peur, mes relations ne tiennent pas

- Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber Sweetheart, plus maintenant. Tu devrais dormir et puis tu dois réfléchir à l'endroit où tu veux vivre même si je sais où ça sera, _dit-il pour la taquiner_, et il te faut une bonne nuit de sommeil

- Tu ne m'en veux plus ?

- A quoi bon ? Tu t'es excusée et puis j'ai fait la même chose, disons qu'on est quitte mais ce serait.. gentil de me prévenir la prochaine fois sur les choses que j'ai raté

- Ça va prendre du temps mais promis, bonne nuit Klaus

Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit son sourire. Elle partit directement dans sa chambre en oubliant de se nourrir, néanmoins, elle réussit enfin à s'endormir.

* * *

><p>Après un bon sommeil réparateur Caroline descendit dans la cuisine où elle pu voir Davina, KolKaleb, Elijah et Klaus l'attendre en ligne.

- C'est quoi se rassemblement ? J'ai raté quelque chose ? Vous savez ce n'est pas aujourd'hui mon anniversaire

- Bon très bien je commence ! _s'énerva Davina,_ Caroline Forbes s'il te plaît reste vivre ici ! Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec Klaus ne change pas ça

- En plus grâce à toi on va pouvoir faire plus de soirée bébé vampire

- Kaleb ! _Protesta Davina_

- Ce que Davina et Kol souhaite te dire,_ dit Elijah pour calmer les choses_, c'est que ta présence dans cette maison est agréable et que nous souhaitons tous que tu restes vivre ici si tu es d'accord

- J'ai les moyens pour prendre un hôtel vous savez _répéta Caroline_

- Sweetheart, dans une belle ville comme celle ci tu ne devrais pas habiter dans un petit hôtel, puis nous avons de la place et tu le sais

- S'il te plaît ! Je suis la seule femme de la maison et à force c'est agaçant avec eux, ne me laisse pas seule Care

- C'est vrai que quelques jours de plus seraient agréables, puis.. je voulais vous demandez si je pouvez rester ici au final

- Tu peux rester tout le temps que tu voudras ! Bon je retourne me coucher, content de ta réponse Caroline, salut ! _S'exclama Kol_

- Merci tu ne le regretteras pas !_ S'écria Davina_

Kol était reparti se coucher, Davina était partie rejoindre Josh et Elijah s'était éclipsé dans son bureau laissant Caroline et Klaus seuls dans la cuisine.

- C'est vrai que pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Davina, merci de rester

- Disons que je connais personne d'autre à part vous, puis j'adore la vue de ma chambre

- En parlant de vue, ça te dit une promenade après ?

- Oui, ce serait sympa

* * *

><p><span>Fin du chapitre 8<span>

Content ? Déçu ? (désolée pour les fautes comme d'habitude)

En raison des conditions météorologiques qui me permettent un plus long week-end, j'ai le plaisir de vous informer que je posterais sûrement un nouveau chapitre lundi (du moins je ferais mon possible) :)

Bon week-end et bisous !

Ps : J'ai regardé le nouvel épisode de TO que je l'ai trouvé génial ! J'avoue qu'une ou deux petites scènes ne m'ont pas plu mais Klaus m'a redonné le sourire !

Pour TVD je vous laisse je vais le regarder tout de suite ! Si vous n'avez toujours rien vu bon visionnage à vous !


	9. Une semaine bien chargée

Je tiens ma parole ! Oui on est lundi et je poste un nouveau chapitre :)

Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent vous ai plu ! Celui-ci a beaucoup de dialogues, plus que d'habitude en tout cas et l'ambiance change mais je ne dis rien de plus :)

Merci encore à ce qui me suivent !

Willoh : Tes quelques reviews me font toujours plaisir, la suite est là :D !

Lea Michaelson : LA SUITE T'ATTEND :D ! Bonne lecture :)

klaroline-stebekah-forever : J'essaye de faire des chapitres plus long mais j'ai encore du mal :/ J'espère que ce chapitre va encore te plaire :) Et à propos de Davina je l'aime bien dans la série alors je voulais qu'elle ait un rôle dans ma fiction :) Tes reviews ne m'embêtent pas loin de là ! Bonne lecture bisous :)

Encore merci à Lilas (tadaaa la suite t'attend !) et ma Pauline, je vous fais des bisous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Caroline et Klaus passaient plus de temps ensemble depuis leur discussion le lendemain du bal. Ils se racontaient tous les sujets possibles comme ce qu'ils souhaitaient, les villes qu'ils avaient visités, leurs films et artistes préférés, des anecdotes drôles, des discussions que seuls des amis pouvaient partager. Ils avaient, durant leur petite balade, pris cette décision ensemble, de prendre le temps de plus se connaître réellement, d'oublier leur passé commun pour avoir confiance l'un en l'autre. Leurs colocataires les laissés tranquille en sachant que le duo avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seul.<p>

**Quelques jours auparavant**

_- Je ne t'ai pas reposé la question depuis, je pense que la réponse est positive mais je préfère te la demander, nous sommes de nouveau ami ?_

_- Si tu empêches Kol de me demander d'organiser des soirées tout les week-end, oui, bien sûr -ils rirent mais se sourirent gentiment_

_- On peut essayer de mieux se connaître si tu le souhaites, il y a encore des choses que je ne connais pas sur toi et tu es loin de me connaître par cœur_

_- C'est vrai qu'en dehors d'une ambiance limite fin du monde ou alors d'un bal, nous ne passons pas beaucoup de temps ensemble_

_- A part pour partager une coupe de champagne -lui rappela-t-il. Tu es sûre que l'idée de mieux se connaître te plaît ? Tu n'as pas peur que tes amis te jugent ?_

_- En réalité mes amis m'ont donné de précieux conseils et je compte les utiliser un peu. Prouve moi que tu peux être un autre Klaus, différent de celui que tout le monde craint puis j'essayerai d'être plus.. gentille, je n'ai pas vraiment de raison de te détester_

_- Compris miss Forbe, tu ne le regretteras pas_

* * *

><p>Klaus et Caroline avait prévu une semaine où un jour sur deux l'un emmenait l'autre dans un endroit qui lui ressemblait et qu'il adorait le plus. Caroline connaissant moins les lieux que Klaus, elle l'avait emmené tôt le matin sur le marché et lui avait demandé une visite complète des lieux non touristiques qu'elles ne connaissait pas. Klaus lui, l'avait emmené dans une promenade nocturne où quelques artistes profitaient du calme de la ville pour la reproduire et dans son musée préféré. Il ne restait plus que trois jours et aujourd'hui Caroline voulait pratiquer l'une des activités qu'elle aimait particulièrement, le shopping.<p>

Caroline débarqua dans la chambre de Klaus, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et sac à main sur l'épaule, prête à sortir alors que l'originel dessinait en se reposant sur son lit.

- Klaus qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ça fait une heure que je t'attends

- Tu parlais avec Davina à propos de je ne sais quoi j'avais le temps de dessiner

- Tu pourras redessiner plus tard, on est allé au musée hier, aujourd'hui c'est mon jour

- Tu ne veux pas rester ici aujourd'hui ? Il ne fait pas très beau et puis je suis assez inspiré..

- Klaus ! _Elle le coupa dans sa longue phrase d'excuse_ Une promesse est une promesse

- Bon j'arrive tu as gagné

* * *

><p>On pouvait voir dans les premiers magasins, un appel de détresse sur le visage de Klaus, Caroline était surexcitée et comptait profiter de SA journée.<p>

- Allez viens s'il te plaît, c'est toi qui a proposé l'idée de cette semaine, tu veux plus me connaître ? Tu devrais savoir que c'est ce que j'aime

- Je le sais malheureusement mais je ne pensais pas autant

- Bon d'accord je vais faire des efforts monsieur le rabat-joie, je te laisse choisir le magasin que tu aimes

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient seuls dans un vaste magasin ou plutôt une galerie à la grande satisfaction de Klaus.

- Je préfère le silence, _admit-il_

- Il n'y a que nous deux ?

- Oui tu as cet endroit pour toi toute seule cette après-midi

- Sérieusement ? Klaus ce sont des magasins hors de prix que tu me proposes là

- Et alors ? Ne te pose plus de questions et profite

- Ça ne se fait pas.. des personnes travaillent ici pour gagner leur vie on ne peut pas les voler ! Puis je refuse que tu payes autant de choses pour moi _- il rit -_ quoi ?

- Caroline, j'ai déjà acheté cet endroit, je savais que le dernier endroit où tu m'emmènerais serait les magasins et je préfère me perdre dans un magasin aussi grand et seul plutôt que d'être perdu entre une centaine de femmes parlant de choses futiles, tu as plus de choix maintenant

- Je, mais, tu es fou ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que quelqu'un me propose ça un jour _-dit-elle émue_. Merci Klaus ! Mais je pense toujours que tu es fou

Ainsi alors que Caroline visitait de fond en comble la galerie toute excitée, Klaus lui, en profitait pour dessiner quelques esquisses sur un petit carnet rangé dans sa veste.

* * *

><p>A la fin de la journée Klaus tenait une bonne vingtaine de sacs pour Caroline, la galanterie prenait le devant et il ne voulait pas qu'elle porte quoi que ce soit. Caroline était plus que ravie de sa journée, elle avait réussi à convaincre Klaus d'essayer quelques vêtements pour elle. De plus celle-ci avait trouvé tout ce qu'elle voulait tout en essayant de rester la plus raisonnable possible.<p>

- C'est mon jour demain,_ rappela Klaus_

- Je sais je n'ai pas oublié, un indice ?

- Met toi sur ton 31, si je t'emmène là bas tu me feras la tête pour ne pas t'avoir prévenu

- Un autre endroit hors de prix ? Klaus c'est trop tu n'es pas obligé de faire dans le superficiel, on a dit les endroits qu'on aime le plus

- Je sais, comme tu l'as dit c'est mon idée. Tu ne peux rien dire pour me faire changer d'avis Sweetheart, maintenant tu as vu l'heure ? On devrait aller dormir, fais de beaux rêves.

Avant de partir dans sa chambre Klaus l'embrassa sur le front et Caroline sourit. Cette situation lui plaisait, il était adorable avec elle et elle ne changerait leur complicité pour rien au monde.

* * *

><p>Caroline se réveilla doucement au petit matin, l'excitation l'empêchait de dormir. Elle descendit dans la cuisine pour déjeuner, Klaus dormait encore et elle ne voulait pas le réveiller. Elle croisa Elijah qui lisait les dernières informations dans le journal.<p>

- Tu es très matinale, bonjour Elijah

- Bonjour Caroline bien dormi ? En effet je suis le parfait contraire de mon frère, je préfère profiter de la journée plutôt que la nuit

- En parlant de journée, tu serais où ton frère m'emmène aujourd'hui par hasard ? _Demanda-t-elle en chuchotant_

- Elijah n'est pas au courant Sweetheart, c'est une surprise et oui je t'entends, _répondit le concerné_

- Oui merci Elijah j'ai extrêmement bien dormi ! Klaus je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, aurais-tu des hallucinations ?

- Il faudrait vraiment que tu penses à améliorer ta capacité à mentir. En parlant d'hallucinations, Elijah comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien Nik ne t'en fais pas, ces hallucinations font parties du passé

- Hey je suis là moi aussi !_ s'écria Caroline._ Depuis quand vous vous parlez en langage codé ? L'un de vous deux va devoir me raconter cette histoire, non ?

- Autour d'un verre comme d'habitude, _dit Elijah_. Je t'ai raconté des choses mais avec moins de précisions. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas le jour désolé Caroline, aujourd'hui Klaus et toi devez vous rendre autre part. Bonne journée ,_ il partit_.

- Tout à fait mon frère et merci, Caroline arrête tes interrogations, soit patiente et ne me regarde pas comme ça, _elle commençait à bouder_. Soit prête pour 17h, tu ne seras rien d'autre !

- Tu étais censé dormir..

- Ta porte grince un peu en fait, _il partit en croquant dans une pomme la laissant au milieu de la cuisine pas plus avancée qu'auparavant._

* * *

><p>- Désolée Caroline je ne sais rien du tout, tu sais que je suis la dernière personne à qui Klaus dira où vous vous rendez ce soir,<em> lui dit Davina<em>

- Même pas un peu de magie ?

- Pourquoi tu veux absolument savoir ?

- Parce que c'est injuste ! Je ne connais pas aussi bien la Nouvelle-Orléans, il savait déjà à l'avance où je l'emmenais alors que moi je suis dans le déni total

- Comment ça se passe entre vous deux ?

- Mieux, j'ai découvert une face cachée de lui et c'est plutôt agréable, j'étais tellement dans l'esprit ennemi avant que je n'y accordais pas beaucoup d'importance. Il me traite comme une princesse même si je ne le mérite pas. D'ailleurs pourquoi vous deux ce n'est pas la parfaite amitié ?

- Je te l'ai expliqué.. Il a tué mon amour d'enfance et il a toujours voulu me tuer, moi aussi je l'avoue mais on ne peut pas se faire confiance c'est tout

- Pourtant il te laisse vivre ici, avec son frère en plus

- Kaleb lui a dit que c'était moi ou rien, si il n'acceptait pas ma présence ici alors leur relation se rompait définitivement et Klaus semble tenir à la famille

- C'est.. romantique venant de Kol, c'est surprenant !

- Tu n'avais pas pris le temps de le connaître par exemple Klaus et toi je trouvait cela surprenant aussi mais je pense que les Mickealson deviennent ainsi lorsqu'ils ont un faible pour une femme

- Tu as probablement raison, je devrais me préparer, à plus tard Davina

- Attend Care ! Je voulais te dire en parlant d'actions romantiques de la part de Kol, nous partons une semaine ensemble avec Josh et Aiden, il veut plus connaître Josh sachant qu'il est mon meilleur ami donc nous partons tout les quatre

- C'est superbe ! Tu embrasseras les garçons pour moi alors et tu me raconteras ta semaine en rentrant !

* * *

><p>A 17h pile Klaus et Caroline partirent de la maison. Leurs tenues assorties donnaient l'impression d'un vrai couple. Caroline avait mis une robe blanche élégante, des talons aiguilles noirs et une pochette noire et blanche tandis que Klaus portait un costume totalement noir presque identique à celui qu'il portait au bal; l'ange et le démon. Ils représentaient la pureté et le danger.<p>

Pour garder l'effet de surprise jusqu'au bout, les yeux de Caroline étaient bandés, tenir le bras de Klaus n'était ainsi pas une option.

Quelques minutes en voiture plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée d'une forêt, Klaus débandât Caroline.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu casses un talon dans notre excursion Sweetheart

- Si tu dois m'emmener dans une forêt pourquoi sommes-nous sur notre 31 ?

- Il est trop tôt pour le prochain lieu, tu es décidément vraiment très impatiente. Attends encore un peu tu ne le regretteras pas

- Bon je dois appendre à te faire plus confiance après tout, allons-y

- Attends un peu, tu auras du mal à y aller avec ces talons

Klaus prit Caroline dans ses bras sans qu'elle puisse partager son avis, il courra quelques secondes et il se trouvèrent au milieu de la forêt au bord d'une petite cascade qui donnait sur un lac. Il n'était pas profond mais suffisant pour prendre une légère baignade.

- C'est magnifique Klaus, tu connais beaucoup d'endroits encore comme la falaise ou la galerie ? Je vais devoir enrichir mon vocabulaire

-_ Il rit,_ ce n'est rien encore Sweetheart, tu as pourtant un peu voyagé tu n'as rien vu de plus passionnant ?

- Je pense que c'est parce que je voyageais seule maintenant je suis bien accompagnée donc ma vision change.. Je t'ai vraiment dit ça ? Tu as raison il faut que je pense à mentir parfois

- Je t'apprendrais mais ne t'en fait je ne répéterais rien promis et merci je prend ta remarque comme un compliment_, il lui sourit_. En vérité si je t'ai emmené ici c'est que cette forêt à une petite histoire pour moi, c'est ici que j'ai appris que mon père biologique veillait sur moi et qu'il m'aimait vraiment malgré les choses sadiques et abominables que j'ai pu accomplir

- Tu as retrouvé ton père ? Il est vivant ?

- Esther l'avait ramené à la vie pour me convaincre de redevenir humain, elle voulait que je saute dans un nouveau corps, un corps humain ayant des gènes de loup pour vivre dans la meute de mon père

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Il est mort, je l'ai tué.. Je devais protéger Hope, Esther ne devait pas être au courant de l'endroit où elle se trouve, c'était trop dangereux pour elle.. Je n'avais pas le choix

- Ce ne devait pas être une décision facile.. je pense qu'il aurait fait la même chose pour te protéger

- Tu ne trouves pas mon action impardonnable ?

- Au contraire je trouve que tu es un père prêt à tout pour sauver son enfant, tu l'as dit tu n'avais pas le choix, c'était contre ta volonté

- Je ne voulais pas devenir un père seulement Hope est tellement fragile encore, on ne peut pas la détester lorsqu'on la regarde pour la première fois, elle a réussi à me rendre plus tolérant envers les autres

- Comment va t-elle ?

- Elijah est partie la voir elle et Rebekah, je reçois des appels tout les deux jours de ma sœur, ils sont rapides mais suffisants, elles vont bien c'est tout ce qui importe

- Et sa mère ? Elijah m'a raconté l'histoire, tu as des nouvelles d'elle depuis son mariage ?

- Pas énormément, elle ne reste jamais bien loin de sa fille, elle est toujours avec sa meute. Je sais qu'Elijah prend soin d'elle et il a mon soutient, si il devait lui arriver quelque chose il ne se le pardonnerait jamais et moi non plus, c'est Hope qui ne me le pardonnerait jamais. _Caroline trembla_ Tu as froid ? Nous devrions y aller

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu es un bon père ?

- Merci, prend ma veste Sweetheart, un autre endroit nous attend

Klaus reprit Caroline dans ses bras pour se diriger à la voiture, quelques minutes plus tard il ouvrit la porte côté passager.

* * *

><p>- Pour finir correctement cette semaine, un bon restaurant s'impose<p>

- Un trois étoiles sérieusement ? Tu n'arranges rien je pense toujours que tu es fou, _dit-elle pourtant elle avait des étoiles pleins les yeux_

Bien évidement, il n'y avait pas de prix sur la carte de Caroline sur ordre de Klaus. Elle choisissait ces plats précautionneusement mais elle savait quand même que la note serait salée.

Cependant, ils continuèrent leur soirée tranquillement.

* * *

><p>Quand ils sortirent du restaurant il faisait nuit, ils décidèrent en rentrant au manoir de continuer de marcher dans la rue calme pour admirer les quelques étoiles avant de dormir. Caroline se tenait toujours au bras de Klaus, ses talons déchaussés dans son autre main.<p>

- Attend une minute, si Elijah part voir ta sœur et que Kol et Davina partent avec Josh et Aiden alors nous sommes seuls cette semaine

- C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé, la maison va être beaucoup plus calme

- Qui t'a dit que nous allons rien faire ? Ce n'est pas parce que la semaine touche à sa fin que tu vas arrêter de me supporter monsieur Mickaelson

- C'est ce que l'on verra miss Forbes

* * *

><p>Le lendemain Caroline débarqua encore une fois pour leur dernier jour dans la chambre de Klaus alors que celui-ci dormait encore<p>

- Tu vas vraiment me forcer à fermer ma porte à clef ?

- Tu es grognon le matin

- Caroline il est 8h tu n'es jamais fatiguée ?

- Non, c'est le dernier jour tu as oublié ? Alors tu as le choix soit on regarde tout les Harry Potter, soit The Walking Dead, soit Game of Thrones ou alors on regarde Pretty Woman et The Notebook, tu préfères quoi ?

- Va pour Game of Thrones je préfère regarder ça que tes films à l'eau de rose dès le matin

- Une autre fois alors, tu me laisses une place ?

Ainsi Klaus dut partager son lit avec Caroline, on pourrait croire que cette action les gêneraient mais au contraire Caroline reposa sa tête gentiment sur le torse de Klaus pendant que celui-ci enroulait l'un de ses bras au dessus de sa taille. Ils restèrent la journée au lit soit pour regarder la télé soit pour se chamailler sachant qu'une nouvelle semaine les attendait.

* * *

><p><span>Fin du chapitre 9<span>

J'attend vos reviews avec impatience :)

Je poste un nouveau chapitre vendredi comme d'habitude si tout se passe bien, bonne semaine ! N'oubliez pas de regarder TO et TVD !

Ps : Toujours désolée pour les fautes si vous en trouvez


	10. Jeu dangereux

Bonsoir ! Petit retard désolée

Merci beaucoup pour les petits follows et reviews qui me motivent énormément ! Je réponds aux commentaires juste en dessous, ceux qui veulent les passer bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas :)

Willoh : Je ne te fais pas plus attendre la suite est là :) Sinon j'aimais bien oui le principe que Klaus soit limite emmené de force pour faire les magasins, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce passage :)

klaroline-stebekah-forever : Tu ne te trompes pas pour la suite ne t'en fais pas mais je n'en dirais pas plus :) J'espère que ce chapitre va aussi te plaire :) J'ai l'impression de me répéter mais je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plus !

CaroMikaelson : J'aime bien l'amitié de Josh et Davina dans TO et je suis sûre que si Caroline était là bas elle s'entendrait au moins un minimum avec eux, du moins je pense :) Ravie que les déclarations de Klaus te vendent du rêve :) ! Rapprochement à suivre ! Sinon à propos de la réaction de Caroline suite à la mort du père biologique de Klaus un jour quelqu'un (commençant par un D si tu t'en rappelles :)) lui a dit qu'elle pourrait pardonner la mort de quelqu'un à condition que ce soit pour une raison valable et juste donc j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait lui pardonner :)

Lea : Elle arrive elle arrive !

Toujours et encore Mille merci à Lilas ! Plein de bisous également à Pauline

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent de plus en plus vite, demain matin Elijah, Davina et Kol allaient revenir.<p>

Klaus et Caroline avaient eu le temps de regarder l'intégralité de Games of Thrones, The Walking Dead ou encore Breaking Bad et l'originel avait aussi cédé pour regarder The Notebook, Bright Star ou Si je reste. En contrepartie, Caroline devait poser pour lui et apprenait quelques cours d'art, elle commençait à prendre goût au dessin que ce soit au fusain, à l'aquarelle ou à la pastelle. Ils prenaient quelques habitudes ensemble comme préparer le petit déjeuner préféré de son partenaire, lui rappeler ce qu'il ne devait pas oublier, comment le calmer ou le faire rire.

Dans la semaine, une jeune femme avait appelé Caroline pour lui proposer un emploi d'organisatrice d'événements dans sa nouvelle entreprise, Caroline y réfléchissait encore avant de précipiter les choses. Bonnie l'avait également appelé pour prendre des nouvelles, elle souhaitait voir son amie quelques jours en Californie et l'inviter à son anniversaire, cette fois si Caroline avait accepté aussitôt, son départ était dans quelques jours.

Rien de nouveau du côté de Klaus, il profiterait du départ de Caroline pour rester au près de sa fille. Il avait rendu visite à Marcel, celui-ci s'occupait des nouveaux vampires de la ville. Malgré certains conflits, les deux anciens amis se racontaient quand ils le pouvaient leurs journées. Klaus n'échappait pas à l'interrogatoire de Marcel au sujet de Caroline.

_- Quand est-il de ta jolie blonde, Caroline ? lui avait-il de__mandé_

_- Elle habite chez moi désormais, nous sommes amis Marcel_

_- Pourtant son regard au bal montrait le contraire, ce n'est pas celle qui vient de Mystic Falls ?_

_- Si pourquoi ?_

_- Cela explique tout, je me souviens d'une de tes visites là bas à ton retour tu semblais être le plus heureux des hommes, je comprends pourquoi maintenant. Niklaus Mickaelson aurait-il baissé sa garde pour ce bébé vampire ?_

_- Peu importe, elle n'est pas prête à baisser la sienne_

_- Je suis sûr que c'est ce que tu crois mais qu'elle en rêve au fond d'elle._

Klaus prenait cette discussion au sérieux, si il avait une chance avec Caroline il ne l'a gâcherait pas. En attendant prendre son temps ne le dérangeait pas, il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses pour la voir partir définitivement.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'il pensait aller se coucher tranquillement à la fin de leur repas, Caroline sortit quelques bouteilles de sa réserve.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te l'avais dit, tu n'as pas fini de me supporter, nos locataires reviennent demain donc ça te dit un jeu ?

- Un jeu ? _Ce genre d'idée avait attiré son attention_ Tu me défies Sweetheart ?

- Un peu oui ! J'avais l'habitude de le faire avec Elena et Bonnie et ça me manque un peu, je t'explique le principe, c'est comme une sorte de 'je n'ai jamais' sauf qu'ici on te pose une question, si tu n'aimes pas la question qu'on te pose tu bois, si la réponse te gène tu bois, la personne qui finis la bouteille à un gage, seulement tout ce qu'il sera dit ou ce qu'il se passera restera dans cette pièce

- Je suis partant seulement tu ne m'en voudras pas si je gagne ?

Le jeu commença calmement, ils débutaient par des questions simples et loin d'être gênantes mais suffisantes pour boire quelques verres. L'esprit compétitif réapparu chez Klaus et il prit les choses en main.

- Commençons les choses sérieuses, est-ce que Elena et Bonnie te manquent plus que tout ?

- J'espère qu'elles me pardonneront, je veux dire ce n'est pas la fin du monde si je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'elles pendant un mois, _Caroline but un verre_ qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti lorsque Marcel et Camille sont sortis ensemble ?

- Quelle importance ?

- Tu réponds ou tu bois Klaus pas de questions

- J'étais jaloux,_ Caroline but son verre_ pourquoi tu bois ? Ce n'est pas ton tour

- Je n'apprécie pas Camille, pourquoi tu étais jaloux ?

- Chacun son tour tu brûles des étapes, tu as des nouvelles de Stefan ?

- Non donc pourquoi tu étais jaloux ?

- Caroline ce n'est même pas important, c'était la jalousie de ne plus être le roi de cette ville, lorsque je l'ai détrôné il parvenait quand même a avoir quelques choses de plus que moi, j'étais seul

- Tu voulais que Camille soit ta reine ?

- Non pas elle

- Qui ?

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut et mauvaise joueuse ! Tu ne me laisses pas te poser des questions

- Bon très bien, j'arrête mais tu dois boire,_ Klaus prit son verre_ à toi

- Que s'est-il passé avec Stefan ?

- Je préférais être hypnotiser plutôt que te répondre,_ elle termina son verre_

- Dommage parce qu'en buvant ton verre tu as finis la bouteille aussi, oui déjà _répondit-il à la mine choquée de Caroline_, tu me dois un gage sweetheart

- Tu as d'autres bouteilles on peut toujours en ouvrir une autre

- Mauvaise perdante en plus ! Pourquoi tu veux absolument éviter la question ?

- Parce que ça me gène

- Allez Caroline tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance maintenant et puis où est passé ton honnêteté ?

- Parce que c'est de ta faute ! _S'énerva-t-elle_. Tu m'as embrouillé l'esprit

- Quel est le rapport avec moi ? Je ne savais même pas que vous étiez ensemble !

- Toi et tes intentions ! Je pensais que quand tu allais partir, tout redeviendrait comme avant mais je me suis trompée, j'étais amoureuse de Stefan depuis bien longtemps avant que tu arrives à Mystic Falls, j'avais laissé mes sentiments de côté avec Tyler puis lui a voulu faire sa vengeance stupide, je me suis retrouvée seule, les mecs à l'université n'étaient jamais à la hauteur. En fait je reprochais à Stefan de ne pas être à ta hauteur, tu ne t'en rends pas compte toi, lorsque quelqu'un te promet tellement de choses fabuleuses et que cette personne part sans jamais revenir.. Je sais c'était ma décision mais je pensais être tranquille.. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être le centre de l'attention alors met toi à ma place quand la personne la plus dangereuse du monde et la plus attirante en passant essaye de t'avoir et part aussitôt c'est.. déstabilisant

- Caroline..

Caroline était à bout de souffle, elle avait enfin réussi à dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Klaus ne savait pas quoi dire, cette révélation le rendait tellement heureux, Marcel n'avait pas tord sur les sentiments de la jolie blonde à son égard.

Il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais elle partit dans sa chambre pourtant il décida de ne pas la suivre, elle avait besoin d'être seule.

* * *

><p>Caroline s'enferma une bonne heure dans sa chambre, elle voulait crier, pleurer c'est à ce moment là qu'elle regretta de ne pas avoir de punching-ball. Elle aurait voulu lui dire les choses autrement, elle ne savait même pas si elle voulait réellement lui dire. En revanche, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que Klaus prenait de plus en plus d'importance pour elle et qu'elle en avait peur.<p>

Elle réussit enfin à se calmer en se posant à sa fenêtre, l'air frais lui faisait du bien. Ses révélations étaient principalement dû à l'alcool mais elle devait se l'avouer, elle retenait tout ce qu'elle ressentait depuis trop longtemps.

Alors qu'au bout d'une heure de plus elle pensait essayer se reposer, elle entendit quelque chose glisser sous sa porte. Klaus lui adressait un petit mot, curieuse elle l'ouvrit.

« Tu l'as dit toi même Caroline : Tout ce qu'il sera dit ou ce qu'il se passera restera dans cette pièce

Je ne t'en veux pas

Bonne nuit »

Caroline regarda encore une dizaine de fois ce qu'il lui avait écrit. Il ne lui en voulait pas certes mais elle ressentait quand même de la culpabilité.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard elle frappa à la porte de Klaus, celui-ci la laissa rentrer.<p>

- Ecoute Klaus tu n'es pas obligé de répondre mais juste écoute s'il te plaît. Tu commences à beaucoup compter pour moi et je ne veux pas que notre relation change, je sais que tu désires plus mais en attendant on est bien comme ça, je veux dire nous ne sommes pas obligé de précipiter les choses parce que tu connais peut être des aspects positifs de moi mais j'ai aussi énormément de défauts.. Ce n'est pas que j'ai honte de mes possibles sentiments mais je ne veux pas faire de bêtises..

- _Klaus réfléchit un instant et décida d'être lui aussi honnête._ Caroline je vais renouveler ma promesse, je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra et je compte le faire parce que tu m'as donné la preuve et la force de continuer, puis je préfère que tu m'avoues tes sentiments sans être sous l'emprise de l'alcool pour être franc – _sa remarque fit rire Caroline, il savait vraiment comment l'a détendre_

- Merci Klaus, je peux te demander quelque chose.. ?

- Bien sûr

- Tu voudrais bien que je reste un peu avec toi ? Je n'arrive pas à dormir.. On peut regarder un film si tu veux, je te laisse choisir, _elle lui fit un sourire timide_

Klaus ne put refuser face à une Caroline qui le regardait comme une enfant, ils ne regardèrent pas de films mais passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à parler jusqu'à ce que l'appel de Morphée ne soit trop forte pour eux.

* * *

><p>Davina rentra précipitamment dans le manoir pour revoir enfin son amie, elle avait hâte de savoir comment elle allait et de lui raconter ses vacances. Elle s'inquiéta lorsqu'elle ne la vit pas dans sa chambre. Elle hésita un instant et rentra dans la chambre de Klaus, avant de lui lancer une question blessante elle s'arrêta et vit son amie dormir paisiblement dans les bras de Klaus, elle partit silencieusement de la chambre heureuse pour sa nouvelle amie.<p>

- Davina tu n'as pas trouvé Caroline ?_ Lui demanda Elijah_

- Si

- Donc pourquoi tu ne lui racontes pas tout comme tu l'avais prévu depuis des jours ? _Remarqua Kol_

- Elle dort avec Klaus

- Oh,_ firent les deux garçons_

- Je pense que nous devrions les laisser se reposer, _suggéra Elijah qui remarqua les deux verres et la bouteille d'alcool vide dans le salon_

* * *

><p>Le réveil de Klaus et Caroline se fit doucement, aucun des deux ne voulaient bouger et cela se voyait. Cependant le ventre de Caroline gargouilla légèrement ce qui les firent rire.<p>

- Je pense qu'on devrait descendre Sweetheart

- C'est une bonne idée _-elle lui sourit_. Attends une seconde.. à mon avis vu l'heure, ils doivent être rentrer non ? _Dit-elle excitée_

Caroline se leva en quelques secondes et partit directement au rez de chaussée et fit le tour des pièces sans trouver quelqu'un. Cependant elle remarqua un mot de son amie sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, nous sommes sortis quelques instants nous revenons à la fin de la journée ne t'en fais pas.

Ps : Je pense que tu dois me raconter des choses

Bisous, Davina »

Klaus en descendant aperçu la déception sur le visage de Caroline.

- Ils se sont encore enfuis ?

- Ils reviennent à la fin de la journée, _dit-elle dépitée_

- Tu as le temps de prendre un bon repas en attendant au moins et de refaire une beauté, sans me moquer Sweetheart tes cheveux sont tout emmêlés, _Caroline rougit,_ si tu veux je fais la cuisine pendant que tu vas à la salle de bain

- Non je vais pas te laisser t'occuper de tout, je peux t'aider

- Sans vouloir être méchant encore, tu as deux mains gauches Caroline, je t'assure que je peux survivre tout seul

- Bon très bien.. _fit-elle en faisant la moue_

* * *

><p>A la fin de la journée comme promis Davina, Kol et Elijah rentrèrent, Caroline pris son amie dans les bras et embrassa amicalement Kol et Elijah.<p>

- Bon les hommes on vous laisse, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire,_ lança Davina_

Les filles montèrent dans la chambre de Caroline laissant les trois frères entre eux, Davina isola la chambre en cas d'oreilles trop curieuses.

- Alors tes vacances ? Vous êtes allés où ?

- Parfaite ! Nous sommes allés en Nouvelle-Calédonie, c'était fabuleux

- Tant mieux, en même temps vu comment tu as bronzé cela ne m'étonne pas, tu as de la chance ! Sinon, où sont Josh et Aiden ?

- Ils sont partis à l'appartement d'Aiden, il a profité des vacances pour demander à Josh de s'installer avec lui, ils emménagent ensemble ce week-end tu pourras les voir

- Je ne serais pas là, je vais chez Bonnie en Californie..

- Combien de temps ?

- Deux semaines..

- Il faut qu'on rattrape le temps perdu alors ! Tu aurais vu Kol il était adorable, la prochaine fois il faudrait que l'on parte tous ensemble, entre couples

- Klaus et moi ne sommes pas en couple

- Donc pourquoi tu dormais avec lui ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.. non sincèrement on s'entend bien c'est tout

- Donc vous n'êtes que de simples amis ?

- Je ne sais pas si l'on peut dire ça comme ça, je lui ai un peu avoué ce que je ressentais.. Il est d'accord pour qu'on prenne notre temps c'est tout

- Ne le fais pas non plus trop attendre Caroline si tu n'es pas sûre de tes sentiments, tu sais qu'il tient à toi et tu lui ferais vraiment du mal

- Je sais

* * *

><p>Pendant que Davina et Caroline s'expliquaient une bonne partie des événements, Elijah et plus particulièrement Kol en demandèrent plus à propos de la relation qu'entretenait leur frère avec Caroline.<p>

- Alors grand frère, Caroline a enfin cédé à tes avances ?_ S'empressa de demander Kol_

- Tu t'imagines beaucoup trop de choses Kol, _dit-il en comprenant le sous entendu de son frère_, nous sommes amis

- Pourtant la bouteille d'alcool que nous avons trouvé ce matin et le fait que tu as dormi avec elle montrent le contraire

- Depuis quand les adultes n'ont pas le droit de s'amuser de temps à autre ? Elijah tu as quelque chose à rajouter ?

- Non, tu nous aurais dit la vérité si c'était le cas au lieu de mentir

- Allez ! Je suis vraiment le seul à vouloir savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? _Débâtit Kol_

- Il n'y a rien à savoir de plus petit frère

* * *

><p>Les deux jeunes femmes descendirent rejoindre les originels, Caroline et Klaus s'échangèrent un regard complice et personne ne le remarqua. Pour fêter leurs retrouvailles, les colocataires préparaient le dîner tous ensemble dans la bonne humeur. Kol et Davina racontèrent leur périple dans une cage anti requin, moment risqué mais fabuleux mais aussi leur rencontre inoubliable avec une famille calédonienne. Elijah lui, inventa un séjour en France sans révéler sa véritable destination. Klaus était impatient de savoir comment aller sa fille, en attendant de la revoir il pensa surtout aux vacances de Caroline qui se rapprochaient également les séparant pour une bonne petite période. Il savait qu'elle allait lui manquer.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Fin chapitre 10<span>

Je vous avoue j'ai un peu peur de vos réactions.. Donc si vous n'aimez pas dites le moi sincèrement, _please_.

Sinon je vous retrouve cette fois si jeudi prochain car je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de pouvoir poster un chapitre à l'heure vendredi prochain

Désolée pour les fautes.. (comment vous avez fait pour ne pas m'en vouloir pour mes précédentes fautes ? J'ai tellement honte !)

Bisous à vous à bientôt :)


	11. California

Hello tout le monde !

J'espère comme d'habitude que vous allez bien et que vous n'êtes pas touché par l'épidémie de grippe qui touche beaucoup de personnes en ce moment.

Bref ! Je vous retrouve directement en bas cette fois pour les remerciements, les reviews ect :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Caroline descendit les escaliers juste après Klaus qui avait insisté pour porter sa valise. Son vol en direction de Stanford était dans deux heures, dans 7h exactement elle sera en Californie avec sa meilleure amie. Pourtant elle voulait retarder son départ le plus longtemps possible, la semaine était passée tellement vite. Davina et Kol lui avaient dit au revoir très tôt, ils allaient aider Josh et Aiden dans leur emménagement. Klaus, lui voulait l'accompagner jusqu'au bout.<p>

Caroline quitta la demeure pour un bon moment en saluant Elijah. Klaus lui ouvrit sa portière et l'emmena à l'aéroport. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole durant le trajet, ils s'étaient promis de ne pas rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà car au fond, ils ne voulaient pas se quitter. En effet Caroline et Klaus avaient pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble, de se raconter leur journée lorsqu'ils ne se voyaient pas ou de s'imaginer un tour du monde avec les meilleures destinations possibles. Ils avaient tous pris l'habitude de dîner ensemble, de savoir qui se lever ou prenait la salle de bain en premier. D'un côté, il fallait partir pour mieux se retrouver et d'un autre Caroline pourrait passer du temps avec Bonnie et Klaus avec Hope.

* * *

><p>Il restait désormais une petite demi-heure avant l'appel d'embarquement.<p>

- Ce n'est pas un revoir, _dit Caroline comme si elle s'adressait à elle même_

- Bien sûr que non, dans 15 jours je t'attendrais dans ce même aéroport sweetheart

- Tu crois vraiment que son cadeau va lui plaire ?

- J'en suis certain !

Pour l'anniversaire de Bonnie, Caroline avec l'aide remarquable de Klaus, lui avait peint une reproduction du Water Lily Pond de Claude Monet. Ses talents artistiques s'étaient énormément développés.

- Je t'appellerais si tu le souhaites,_ proposa Klaus_

- C'est gentil et je veux bien, tu profiteras quand même de ta fille avant tout n'est-ce pas ? Elle aura enfin son père pour elle toute seule

- C'est vrai, moi aussi je compte m'amuser, _dit-il avec son éternel sourire narquois_

Un tout petit silence se fit entre eux.

- Klaus ?

- Oui sweetheart ?

- .. Tu vas.. tu vas me manquer

- Ce ne sont que deux semaines ne t'en fais pas tu ne verras pas le temps passé,_ pourtant il ne semblait pas lui même rassurer de sa remarque_

- Je n'en sais rien.. mais merci d'être resté jusqu'au bout

Caroline posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Klaus, elle aurait voulu lui dire plus. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle allait réellement s'attacher à lui surtout en si peu de temps. Ils étaient devenus presque inséparables et complices, encore plus qu'elle ne l'était auparavant avec Stefan même si il y avait parfois des hauts et des bas. Ils pouvaient autant s'adorer que se détester, les mettant tout les deux à l'épreuve de supporter l'autre. Caroline avait toujours peur de se qu'ils pourraient devenir mais elle commençait sincèrement à lui faire confiance.

La voix annonçant son vol retentit, le moment fatidique vint pour eux.

Klaus prit Caroline dans ses bras et murmura un petit « Toi aussi tu vas me manquer sweetheart » au creux de son oreille. Ils se sourirent une dernière fois et Caroline avança lentement vers les comptoirs d'enregistrement et Klaus partit immédiatement pour ne pas changer d'avis et l'empêcher de partir.

Soudain, contre toute attente, Caroline interpella Klaus et couru vers lui. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes en face de lui alors que celui-ci la questionnait du regard. Sans poser plus de questions, elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de l'originel qui l'embrassa tendrement. A la fin de leur baiser, Caroline s'éloigna en souriant et Klaus encore surpris, vit son ange partir pour de bon en ayant du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Néanmoins il repartit le sourire aux lèvres, Caroline venait de lui prouver que ses sentiments sont réciproques.

* * *

><p>Caroline arriva à l'aéroport de San José pendant la nuit, il y avait 5 heures de décalage entre la Californie et la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle voulait appeler Klaus ou Davina pour les prévenir mais elle aperçut Bonnie avec une pancarte marquée « <em>la plus belle des miss Forbes<em> », les deux meilleures amies se sautèrent dans les bras en se retrouvant.

Après plusieurs embrassades et des cris de joies, Caroline et Bonnie prirent la voiture pour se rendre à l'appartement de celle-ci.

- Damon et Elena viennent la semaine prochaine avec Jeremy, nous avons la semaine de libre juste pour nous deux

- Ça ne va pas avec Jeremy ?

- Si si, enfin nous nous sommes disputés et nous avons pensé que quelques jours éloignés l'un de l'autre pourraient nous faire du bien mais nous sommes toujours ensemble. Puis il avait envie de voir sa sœur.

- Ah je vois.. Qui sera présent à ton anniversaire alors ?

- C'est une surprise Care ! Tu as l'interdiction de préparer quoi que ce soit, je m'en suis chargée depuis longtemps pour que tout soit parfait et tu n'es pas là pour te plonger dans des préparatifs !

- Très bien chef !_ Elles rirent._ Dans ce cas je compte sur toi pour me faire visiter la Californie !

- Compte sur moi !

Les deux amies arrivèrent à l'appartement de Bonnie. Bonnie avait touché l'héritage de son père, ancien maire de Mystic Falls, son appartement était donc plus grand que ceux des autres étudiants. De plus, il y avait quatre chambres pour accueillir quelques invités, le séjour était vaste et donnait une petite vue sur la ville.

Étant donné l'heure tardive, les deux jeunes femmes allèrent se coucher.

* * *

><p>Le soleil réveilla la jeune vampire qui resta quelques minutes dans son lit, son portable vibra et la coupa dans son bain de soleil matinal.<p>

- Bonjour sweetheart

- Coucou, ce n'est pas la pleine nuit en Nouvelle-Orléans ?

- Je suis démasqué, je n'arrive pas à dormir, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien

- Je me porte à merveille merci, je vais visiter la ville avec Bonnie aujourd'hui, et toi ?

- Je pars demain matin tôt, j'arriverais en fin de journée

- Tu as beaucoup de routes ?

- Assez oui

- Tu devrais te reposer, il faut que tu sois en forme en conduisant

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi sweetheart, je te rappelle plus tard, profite bien de ta journée et ne fais pas trop de bêtises

A ces mots Klaus raccrocha. Caroline savait qu'en allant dans la cuisine elle ne trouverait pas son petit déjeuner préparé avec un petit mot pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée de la part de Klaus. Elle allait devoir si faire, c'est à ce moment qu'elle compris qu'elle avait prit l'habitude de vivre à Klaus et qu'elle avait du mal à imaginer sa vie sans lui désormais.

* * *

><p>Bonnie n'était toujours pas réveillée. Caroline prépara son déjeuner seule et se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis son départ, malheureusement pour elle, Bonnie n'avait pas de réserve de sang chez elle. Caroline se dépêcha de se préparer et se rendit à l'hôpital le plus proche. Sur la route elle remercia l'inventeur du GPS sans quoi elle se serait déjà perdue à plusieurs reprises.<p>

En rentrant elle embrassa Bonnie qui l'attendait, son amie tenait un classeur bien chargé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Demanda Caroline_

- Je planifie tout comme toi, ceci est donc notre planning de la semaine. J'espère que tu as bien dormi parce que nous avons une semaine chargée !

Aujourd'hui les filles allaient à San Francisco. Après une bonne heure en voiture à écouter de la musique pour faire leur petit road trip dans les règles les filles passèrent par le Golten Gate Bridge, le célèbre pont de San Francisco. Dire que Caroline était émerveillée serait faible, passer sur ce pont était l'un de ses rêves d'enfants. Les filles prirent également les fameux Cable Cars, elles passèrent près de la rue la plus sinueuse du monde celle de Lombard Street, enfin elles firent les magasins et prirent un verre pour terminer leur journée.

- Comment ça se passe avec Klaus ? Tu ne m'as pas parlé de lui depuis que tu es arrivée

- Vous aviez raison avec Elena, tout se passe à merveille

- Donc tu vas repartir à la Nouvelle-Orléans après ?

- Oui je pense oui, c'est même certain ! J'habite là bas, tu devrais venir nous rendre visite

- Nous ?

- Oui, déjà il y a moi, puis Davina une jeune sorcière que tu vas adorer ! Il y a Elijah aussi

- Klaus je suppose ?

- Oui, _répondit-elle timidement_, puis Kol

- Kol ? Il n'était pas censé être mort ?

- J'ai eu la même réaction que toi, en fait quand tu prends un peu le temps de le connaître il est adorable, il sort avec Davina, Josh est là bas aussi ! C'est un jeune vampire, il est tellement gentil

- Je vois, tu t'es vraiment attachée à cette ville et à ses habitants aussi

- C'est mal ?

- Non non pas du tout, je suis heureuse pour toi, c'est tout ce que tu mérites ! Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec les originels ?

- A part Rebekah, je ne l'ai toujours pas vu, sinon.. j'habite avec eux

- Care.. c'est pas un peu trop tôt ? Je veux dire je suis contente pour toi je te l'ai dit mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te trompes

- Attend une seconde, c'est pas toi qui m'avait conseillé d'aller là bas après tout ?

- Si ! C'est juste que je ne voudrais pas que tu te trompes.. Excuse moi Care' je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute, je vais essayer de te rendre visite là bas si tu veux, ce serait bien, _dit-elle en souriant_

- Quand tu veux !

* * *

><p>Bonnie et Caroline continuèrent leur semaine en allant sur la plage de Santa Cruz, en retournant à San Francisco voir un match de baseball, en essayant de bronzer sur l'île de Balboa ou juste en faisant du shopping entre filles.<p>

Caroline et Klaus s'appelaient de temps en temps, leurs appels ne duraient pas trop longtemps mais étant donné qu'il était avec sa fille elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. A part cette soirée là, où les choses changèrent un peu, au bout du cinquième jour.

- Comment va Hope aujourd'hui ?

- A merveille comme son père et comment va ma Californienne ? _-Cette remarque fit rire Caroline_

- Bien, je t'ai déjà dit que tu lui manquais ?

- Je peux toujours te kidnapper tu sais ! Kol m'a supplié qu'on revienne, il paraît que Davina est insupportable sans nous à la maison. _- Caroline frissonna en entendant le « nous », Bonnie avait raison sur l'ampleur que prenait ce pronom désormais _

- Je l'appellerais promis, Klaus.. nous sommes réellement devenu un « nous » ? _-Demanda-t-elle timidement_

- Je ne vois pas vraiment quoi répondre Caroline, tu connais déjà ma réponse et c'est que je veux, ce n'est pas ton cas ?

- Si, je veux dire je sais que ma réponse n'est pas rassurante comme ça mais honnêtement tu as pris de l'importante pour moi

- Sweetheart j'espère que tu n'es pas saoul _-rit-il_

- Non ! Je suis sérieuse Klaus, seulement tu me promets que nous n'allons rien gâché ? Sinon je te jure que je retourne à Mystic Falls sous ma couette avec du chocolat, une bonne bouteille de vin rouge devant le journal de Bridget Jones

- Promis

* * *

><p>Elena, Jeremy et Damon allaient arriver dans quelques minutes. Bonnie s'agitait dans tout les sens, elle était stressée mais Caroline ne dit rien pour ne pas brusquer son amie. Depuis son retour dans le monde des vivants, la sorcière profitait de la vie autant qu'elle le pouvait, retrouver ses amies dans le même endroit et en même temps était pour elle quelque chose d'exceptionnelle depuis sa vie étudiante à Stanford. Elle allait aussi retrouver Jeremy avec qui malgré les disputes, elle ne pouvait rester séparer plus longtemps.<p>

Lorsque Elena entra, les trois amies se sautèrent dans les bras comme à leur habitude, leur vie de lycéenne à Mystic Falls était loin et les retrouvailles étaient toujours un pur moment de joie. Jeremy et Bonnie s'enlacèrent finissant pour de bon leur dispute.

Le petit groupe passèrent deux jours ensemble, parfois les filles partageaient les souvenirs de leurs années autour d'un verre et les garçons les laisser profiter en regardant le football américain.

* * *

><p>Caroline ne trouvant pas le sommeil décida d'appeler Davina, elle ne lui avait pas parler depuis un certain temps.<p>

- Josh j'arrive dans 10 minutes, laisse moi le temps d'arriver je n'ai pas une vitesse vampirique moi..

- Hey c'est Caroline

- Hey.. tu en as mis du temps à m'appeler ! Au départ je t'ai pardonné pour la première semaine sachant que j'étais aussi partie sans nouvelle pendant 7 jours mais Caroline tu ne m'as même pas envoyé un petit sms !

- Je suis désolée.. tu vas bien ?

- Toujours ! Tes vacances se passent bien ? Tu as rencontré des beaux californiens ? _Demanda-t-elle plein de sous entendus_

- Davina ! Tu deviens comme Kol il faut vraiment que je rentre au plus vite !

- Je rigole Care' ! Des nouvelles de Klaus ? Il a dit à Elijah que tu lui manquais, d'ailleurs celui-ci part souvent dans les bars, je pense qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un

_- Caroline rougit lorsqu'elle apprit qu'elle manquait à Klaus _; Intéressant.. sinon oui j'ai des nouvelles de Klaus, vous me manquez tous ! Et encore à propos de Klaus.. je l'ai.. disons embrassé avant de partir

- Sérieusement ? Il a réagi comment ?

- Il était surpris mais nous n'en avons pas reparlé depuis.. Enfin si un peu, je ne veux pas tout gâcher, j'espère que notre relation ne va pas être de courte durée tu vois et qu'elle risque de finir comme avec Stefan.. Je veux dire j'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis et je pense que je veux être avec lui, je tiens à lui

- Ce n'est pas à moi de dire ça Caroline, dit-lui ! Tu n'as rien à perdre ! Je te laisse je suis arrivée chez Josh, en tout cas rentre vite !

Caroline raccrocha et décida pour finir d'appeler Klaus, c'est vrai que même si elle passait des vacances avec ses amies elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'originel.

- Bonsoir, je te dérange ?

- Jamais sweetheart, quoi de nouveau ? Tu t'amuses bien ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Hayley arrive demain, je vais lui dire que tu es au courant pour Hope

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire je ne pense pas qu'elle va bien réagir

- Ça m'importe peu, les choses sont faites et elle ne peut rien changer puis tu habites avec nous je ne vois pas en quoi ça la dérangerait

- Si tu le dis, tu as peut être raison..

- Ne t'en fais pas love je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est inutile de s'inquiéter pour moi, tu ne devrais pas aller dormir ?

- Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir.. tu veux bien rester un peu au téléphone avec moi ?

Caroline ne lui avoua pas ses sentiments ce soir là, elle préférait attendre de le revoir. Elle s'endormit grâce à l'une des nombreuses histoires de Klaus.

Pendant ce temps, une nouvelle personne arriva chez Bonnie, cette personne pourrait modifier la relation entre la jeune vampire et l'originel.

* * *

><p><span>Fin du chapitre 11<span>

Alors heureux ? Je vous avoue que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre.. mais bon je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai écrit :)

Encore une fois merci pour les "fidèles" :) Je vous vois même si vous ne manifestez pas forcément votre présence :)

Toujours merci à Lilas même si ce ne sera jamais assez et à ma Pauline !

Je poste la suite vendredi prochain en reprenant les bonnes habitudes :) Je vais essayer cette fois de faire plus long, promis j'essayerais !

Pour les reviews :

Willoh : J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus comme le dernier :) Bisous à bientôt !

klaroline-stebekah-forever : J'ai quand même honte parfois de mes fautes.. Alors ce fameux baiser t'a plus :) ? Pour Elijah j'ai réfléchi et je vais voir au fur et à mesure que j'écris; Rebekah et Hayley font faire leurs apparitions un jour ou un autre c'est prévu il y a juste Hope où je vais voir encore :) Je suis désolée pour la longueur de ce chapitre j'ai vraiment eu du mal cette semaine mais je vais tenter de me rattraper :) Bisous bisous !

Lea Michaelson : J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! A la semaine prochaine :)

CaroMikaelson : Merci de m'avoir répondu sincèrement :) ! J'espère aussi que tu as aimé ce chapitre et j'espère revoir ce que tu penses bientôt :)

A propos de TO j'ai de plus en plus hâte de voir la suite et je suis chaque semaine un peu plus excitée de voir comment ils vont s'en sortir ! Pour TVD en revanche je suis déçue par certaines scènes mais je compte continuer de regarder, il paraît que nous devons encore sortir nos mouchoirs pour les prochains épisodes.

Je pense que j'ai fais le tour de ce que je voulais dire, vous me direz j'oublie toujours quelque chose à dire.. Ce n'est pas grave passez une bonne semaine !


	12. Petite absence de l'auteur

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde désolée ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre..

Je voulais au moins vous prévenir, ne vous en faites pas la fiction n'est pas finie et je ne l'arrête pas !

Simplement j'ai mon bac blanc la semaine prochaine et j'ai encore beaucoup de travail cette semaine en plus de mes révisions. J'ai essayé d'écrire un chapitre et j'avais vraiment la volonté de poster un chapitre vendredi mais je n'ai pas le temps et je ne veux pas bâcler un chapitre juste pour le poster dans les temps. Si je dois poster un chapitre je préfère largement qu'il soit parfait, qu'il vous plaise un maximum au lieu de vous décevoir.

Malheureusement je ne vais pas pouvoir poster la suite avant deux semaines.. enfin 1 semaine et demi presque si l'on triche un peu..

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.. Je diffuserais la suite un lundi soit le lundi 23 février dans la soirée ou l'après midi. Ce chapitre sera long je vous le promet, mes chapitres font en moyenne entre 1800 et 3000 mots soit d pages sur mon "dossier" de travail, je vise 7 pages cette fois ! Je tiens à me faire pardonner et même si j'écris 5 pages il sera mille fois mieux qu'un chapitre posté vite fait ce vendredi.

D'ailleurs je serais en vacances donc je pourrais poster des chapitres plus souvent !

Je ne m'attarde pas plus, soyez donc patient s'il vous plaît et merci beaucoup, merci mille fois même !

* * *

><p>Merci pour votre fidélité et au soutien de Lily, aux nouveaux favoris et follows et je réponds aux reviews suite au dernier chapitre :)<p>

Willoh : Je suis toujours contente que le chapitre 11 t'ait plu, merci :)

klaroline-stebekah-forever : Je t'ai transporté à ce point ! Ça fait super plaisir merci ! En tout cas une chose et sûre leur histoire n'est pas finie !

Lea Michaelson : Désolée la suite ne sera pas cette semaine..

CaroMikaelson : Merci et je suis ravie que leur baiser t'ait plu :) ! Ne t'en fais pas l'identité sera bientôt dévoilée !

* * *

><p>Je vous laisse cette fois, si vous voulez m'envoyez un message privé n'hésitez surtout pas seulement je ne vous garantie pas une réponse immédiate mais je ferais mon possible ! Ça me chagrine vraiment de ne pas poster de chapitre cette semaine et j'en suis une fois de plus désolée.. Partir pour mieux se retrouver encore une fois !<p>

Prenez soin de vous, bonnes vacances à certains, courage à d'autres et la fiction ne s'arrête PAS :)


	13. Loin des yeux, près du coeur

**Coucou ! On est le 23 je suis de retour !**

Vous êtes toujours là.. ? Merci sincèrement pour votre patience et désolée de poster ce chapitre un peu en retard

Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements ! J'espère que si vous avez passé des épreuves, elles se sont bien passées où alors pour ceux qui viennent de reprendre les cours j'espère cette fois que votre rentrée c'est quand même bien passée :)

J'ai tenu ma promesse ce chapitre et plus long que les autres (mais pas non plus beaucoup beaucoup plus long :))

Merci d'être toujours là j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre va vous plaire !

Merci encore et toujours à Lily qui m'a beaucoup soutenu et merci à ma Pauline :)

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Quelque part loin de la Californie<strong>

.

Klaus dormait peu. D'une part parce que sa fille se réveillait tôt et qu'il restait tard au téléphone avec Caroline et d'une autre parce qu'il avait du mal à dormir sans celle-ci. L'hybride originel qui n'avait jamais dormi une nuit entière avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille en 1000 ans d'existence, n'arrivait désormais plus à dormir sans la compagnie d'une belle vampire blonde.

Peut être que si il n'avait jamais aussi accompli des actes barbares dans le passé, sa fille serait en sécurité avec lui et ils vivraient une vie de famille heureuse et réunie, seulement il n'aurait peut être pas connu Caroline car le destin peut parfois être cruel. C'est ainsi qu'il devait souvent choisir entre passer du temps avec son ange ou avec l'espoir de sa vie, Caroline ou Hope, il voulait les avoir en même temps.

En ce milieu de deuxième semaine de séparation, il allait annoncer à Hayley que Caroline connaît leur secret. La jeune hybride pouvait aussi bien mal réagir que d'être heureuse pour lui et même si il ne l'avouerait pas, sa réaction est importante pour lui. La mère de son enfant allait arriver en début d'après midi ce qui lui laissait le temps d'appeler Caroline et de passer du temps avec Hope entre père et fille.

Il essaya d'appeler Caroline mais elle ne répondit pas, pourtant elle répondait la plupart du temps à ses appels, peut-être était-elle simplement occupée. Klaus mit ses pensées obscures dans un coin de sa tête et lui laissa tout de même un message.

« Hey love, toujours en train de dormir ? Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien. Hayley arrive aujourd'hui donc je te rappellerais ce soir, passe une bonne journée en attendant»

Après avoir raccroché, il descendit dans la chambre de sa fille. Hope dormait profondément. Il avait encore du mal à croire parfois, que ce petit être fragile et merveilleux était sa fille. Au premier regard il savait qu'il ferait tout son possible pour la protéger et qu'il essayerait d'être un bon père. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le déteste et qu'elle se sente abandonnée par son père biologique comme lui, il ne voulait pas ça pour elle. Il avait compris à sa naissance qu'il était l'homme, le vampire, l'hybride ou l'originel le plus chanceux sur terre.

Hope avait fêté son troisième anniversaire. Elle ne parle pas souvent contrairement aux jeunes enfants de son âge, elle préfère utiliser sa magie pour montrer ce qu'elle ressent. Cependant elle sait marcher et court assez vite à cause de son gène de loup.

Klaus caressa les cheveux de sa fille qui se réveilla petit à petit. Hope est brune comme sa mère, aux yeux bleus comme son père. Elle bailla et s'étira doucement alors que les rideaux s'ouvrirent en même temps et laissèrent la lumière matinale pénétrer sa chambre grâce à sa magie. C'était une chose qu'elle pouvait se permettre, sa magie était un don.

- Coucou Papa _-Hope lui adressa son plus beau sourire_

- Coucou mon petit cœur, ta mère arrive cette après midi, ça te dit en attendant de déjeuner avec ton vieux père ?

- Le premier en bas à gagner !_ Dit-elle avant de sauter de son lit et partir en courant_

C'était sans compter sur l'aide de Klaus qui la rattrapa en quelques secondes et l'installa sur ses épaules.

- Et si on gagnait tout les deux sweetheart?

* * *

><p><strong>En Californie où se trouve celle qui n'a pas répondu au téléphone<strong>

**.**

Caroline se réveilla brutalement d'un de ses cauchemars. Elle était hantée par ses anciennes erreurs de temps en temps. Il y a deux ans à la mort de sa mère, Caroline avait éteint son humanité, malgré l'incroyable contrôle qu'elle gardait sur son côté vampire la tentation de tuer une dizaine voir une vingtaine d'humains lui été trop forte. Il n'y a pas un seul jour où elle ne regrette pas ce qu'elle a fait, au contraire, Caroline préfère se nourrir de poche de sang sans aucune exception. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire le régime végétarien que Stefan lui avait appris, la tentation devenait plus forte lorsqu'elle prenait trop de temps à se nourrir et elle devenait plus faible face à de possibles adversaires.

Se rappelant qu'elle ne s'était pas nourri depuis un bon bout de temps et voulant se changer les idées, Caroline descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle avait dormi longtemps et ses amis l'attendaient déjà dans la cuisine.

- Bien dormi Care ?_ Lui demanda Elena_

- Oui ça va, vous êtes réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Il est presque midi Care, toi qui voulais faire les magasins toute la journée, nous n'aurons que quelques heures, il faut que tu te prépares et puis en plus de la route..

- Calme toi Bonnie tu commences à parler comme Blondie ! _Lança Damon qui reçu un joli coup sur l'épaule de la part d'Elena_

- Oh mon dieu pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé ? On doit acheter nos robes pour ton anniversaire ! Je vais me préparer ! La prochaine fois vous me réveillez de force !

- N'oublie pas ça _-Elena lui lança une poche de sang-_ tu as peut être dormi longtemps mais tu as une mauvaise mine

- Merci

* * *

><p><strong>De retour vers un père et sa fille<strong>

**.**

Klaus et Hope finirent de déjeuner et allèrent se préparer. Hope se tenait sur un tabouret pour être à la hauteur du lavabo alors qu'elle se brossait les dents, père et fille côte à côte. Hope adorait ses moments de complicité avec son père. Il lui manquait énormément lorsqu'il partait.

« Une princesse doit avoir un magnifique royaume, un jour tu pourras revenir avec moi mon petit cœur. » Klaus lui avait expliqué cela un jour.

Elle n'avait peut être que trois ans mais elle savait de quelle nature elle faisait partie, ce n'était pas une petite fille comme les autres mais elle l'acceptait pour le moment. Elle savait également que ses parents l'aimaient même si elle vivait la plupart du temps avec sa marraine Rebekah et passait quelques jours avec son oncle Elijah. Klaus et Hayley avait choisi Jackson comme parrain, histoire de ne pas faire de jaloux entre les frères Mickaelson, surtout vis à vis de Kol lorsqu'il saura la vérité.

* * *

><p>Le temps était magnifique, idéal pour faire une petite promenade ou pour jouer dans l'herbe fraîche. Klaus et Hope sortirent dans le jardin, le soleil reflétait les boucles châtains de la petite fille. Ils décidèrent de jouer au ballon en attendant l'arrivée d'Hayley. Pour Klaus qui malheureusement n'était pas adepte aux jeux de ballons humains, perdait souvent face à sa fille qui n'hésitait pas à utiliser sa magie pour gagner facilement.<p>

Hayley attrapa sa fille gentiment, les mains sur ses yeux pour lui faire la surprise.

- A qui appartient cette jolie petite fille ?

- Maman !

Hope sauta dans les bras de sa mère. C'était pour elle l'un des meilleurs jours de sa vie, son père et sa mère au même endroit et au même moment, juste pour elle.

- Pas de problème sur la route ?_ Demanda Klaus_

- Aucun, j'ai peut être grillé quelques priorités mais qui pourrait en vouloir à une mère qui se dépêche d'aller voir sa fille ? _- Klaus et Hayley se sourirent gentiment_

- Ton mari n'est pas venu avec toi ?

- Jackson avait quelques problèmes à régler avec la meute, il viendra demain

- Rien de grave j'espère, dommage je ne le verrais pas je repars demain

- Comme si cela t'attristais vraiment _-elle tapa sur son épaule en le fusillant du regard-_

- Demain ?_ Demanda Hope_

- Oui sweetheart, ta tante reviendra bientôt de vacances aussi ne t'en fais pas

Hope lui sourit mais Klaus pouvait apercevoir ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Je peux venir le week-end prochain mon petit cœur, avec une amie si tu le souhaites

- Une amie ? _Cette fois c'est Hayley qui posa la question_

- Sweetheart,_ Klaus s'adressa à sa fille_, pourquoi tu n'irais pas chercher ton dessin pour maman ?

Klaus attendit que sa fille rentre dans la maison pour expliquer les choses tranquillement à Hayley. Une fois Hope rentrée il se retourna vers la jeune hybride, celle si attendait une explication les bras croisés.

- Donc une fille ?

- Une nouvelle personne est au courant pour Hope

- J'avais deviné et tu ne t'ai pas dit qu'il serait bien de me demander avant ?

- Je t'en prie Hayley tu m'avais demandé la permission pour Jackson peut être ? Rappel toi que si Aiden ne m'avait pas parler de la cérémonie tu ne m'aurais absolument rien dit

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Pour le mariage nous devions passer par cette cérémonie et tu le sais ! Si je ne partageais pas ce secret avec lui le mariage n'aurait pas marché et nous n'aurions pas pu protéger notre fille. TOI en revanche je ne pense pas que tu vas te marier ou que révéler ce secret est pour toi une question de vie ou de mort non ?

- Je ne l'ai pas crié sur tous les toits non plus ! Tu me fais confiance non ?

- J'ai appris à me méfier lorsqu'on te fait confiance Klaus, qui est cette fille ?

- Caroline

- Caroline comme Caroline Forbes de Mystic Falls ?

- Oui

- Depuis quand ?

- Quelques jours maintenant

- Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi ?

- C'est Elijah qui lui a dit puis c'était ça où je perdais sa confiance à elle aussi

- Elijah sérieusement ? Attends depuis quand Caroline est à la Nouvelle Orléans ?

- Elle a accepté de vivre avec notre famille, je l'ai un peu.. disons incité à venir là bas

- Elle a décidé de ça toute seule ? Caroline Forbes celle qui agit en fonction de ses amis ?

- Oui Hayley ! Je ne te demande pas ton avis ou ton jugement, ce qui est fait est fait alors arrête de vouloir la critiquer

- Klaus Mickaelson tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était sérieux à l'époque, mon dieu tu es amoureux d'elle !

- Arrête un peu Hayley ce n'est pas drôle

- Tu veux rire ? Tu t'es toujours moqué de ce que je ressentais pour Elijah ou Jackson alors pour une fois que je peux prendre ma revanche compte sur moi pour en profiter !_ -Elle rit-_ Comment elle a réagi ?

- Elle est heureuse pour moi et malgré tout elle ne veut pas te tuer, revenons à notre fille tu acceptes qu'elle l'a rencontre ?

- Ce ne sera jamais ma meilleure amie mais bon je pense que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon, seulement Klaus si jamais j'apprends qu'elle a fait du mal à ma fille physiquement ou moralement je n'hésiterais pas à la faire souffrir sachant que je suis devenue plus forte qu'elle !

- Je te le promets !_ Il rit_. Aller viens, je pense que ta fille à un dessin à te montrer.

* * *

><p><strong>Après une trentaine de magasins en Californie<strong>

**.**

Caroline, Bonnie et Elena avaient enfin trouvé une robe. L'anniversaire de Bonnie serait peut être entre amis, elles devaient fêter cet événement en bonne et due forme et acheter une belle robe était donc obligatoire.

Damon et Jeremy étaient partis faire un tour en ville, faire des choses entre hommes, loin des discussions de produits de beautés ou des cris d'excitations du groupe de filles.

En attendant les garçons pour repartir tous ensemble, les filles s'arrêtèrent dans un célèbre café américain.

- Vous viendrez me voir à la Nouvelle-Orléans ?

- Bien sûr _-s'exclama Elena-_ j'ai hâte de visiter les quartiers français et puis il paraît que les mariages sont exceptionnels là bas ! La Louisiane n'a qu'à bien se tenir parce que nous débarquerons bientôt !

-_ Caroline rit -_ Vous allez adorer c'est sûr ! Voir la famille originelle ne vous dérange pas par contre ? _Demanda t-elle avec une petite voix_

- J'espère juste que Kol ne va pas essayer de nous tuer, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ce n'était pas vraiment la plus grande amitié entre nous, enfin tu sais ma cuisine, un pieu en chêne blanc.. J'ai toujours apprécié Elijah en revanche

- De toute façon nous viendrons pour toi nous ne sommes pas obligés de les voir _-rajouta Bonnie_

- A part Klaus bien sûr, je veux dire nous ne l'avons jamais vraiment vu avec toi à part pour une question de survie. Des nouvelles de lui d'ailleurs ?_ - L'interrogeait la vampire brune_

- Oui enfin pas depuis hier _– Caroline réfléchit quelques secondes-_ D'un côté je n'ai pas vraiment regarder mon portable aujourd'hui.. Mais tout va bien_ -elle sourit_

- C'est du sérieux entre vous deux ?

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, enfin je crois, en fait je ne sais pas trop..

- Ne te prend pas la tête Care, je suis sûre qu'il tient à toi _– Bonnie l'a rassura, son regard dissimulé autre chose cependant_

- Bonnie Bennett que me caches-tu ?

Caroline ne pu connaître la réponse, son amie fut interrompue par Damon.

- Hey les filles devinez sur qui nous sommes tombé !

Plusieurs sentiments se lire sur le visage des trois filles, de la surprise, de la joie et de l'incompréhension. Caroline réagit en première.

- Stefan ?

* * *

><p>Les amis de Mystic Falls étaient tous rentrés chez Bonnie pour le dîner. Ils avaient un peu discuté avec Stefan et la jeune sorcière lui avait proposé de venir à son anniversaire.<p>

Caroline ne savait pas quel sujet abordé avec lui alors elle se fit silencieuse et écoutait les questions du groupe. Elle apprit que Stefan était resté vivre en France dans une petite ville du Sud, il avait également choisi un métier où il pouvait utiliser ses capacités vampiriques à bon escient, détective privé. Elle apprit aussi qu'il était toujours célibataire.

A la fin du repas, Caroline débarrassa la table en laissant Bonnie et Elena qui s'emballaient à propos d'un possible voyage à Paris et les garçons comparaient le sport français et américain. Elle était tellement concentrée sur ses pensées qu'elle ne fit pas attention à la personne qui s'approcha d'elle.

- Et toi comment vas-tu Caroline ?_ Demanda Stefan_

- Bien merci_ -elle lui sourit poliment avant de retourner à ses taches ménagères_

- Caroline je connais ce regard, tu es moins enthousiaste que les autres à l'idée de me revoir on dirait

Elle ne lui répondit pas.

- Peu importe_ -il changea de sujet-_ j'ai appris que tu vivais à la Nouvelle-Orléans désormais

- En effet, oui

- Je suis content pour toi, comment vas Klaus ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Caroline je ne te connaîtrais toujours par cœur puis les nouvelles vont vites

Caroline ne répondit pas encore une fois.

- Je vois. Écoute Care, je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir quitté tu sais, je veux dire tu as suivi ton cœur et tu as été honnête avec moi sur tes sentiments. Tu ne me dois rien et si tu es heureuse avec Klaus tant mieux, ça a toujours été spécial entre vous

- Stefan je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça avec toi

- Je sais, c'est juste que si un jour tu veux reparler de tout et de rien avec quelqu'un tu peux compter sur moi. Tu feras toujours partie de ma vie et vu nos conditions, tu peux prendre le temps qu'il te faut pour me reparler

- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Je veux dire pourquoi tu ne continues pas de me détester ? Je n'ai pas vraiment essayer de savoir si tu allais bien

- Parce que tu ne le mérites pas et que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être rancunier. Il se fait tard je vais rentrer, on se voit demain à l'anniversaire _– il lui sourit et quitta la cuisine_

* * *

><p>Ce fut une longue journée pour Caroline toujours secouée par les retrouvailles avec Stefan. Elle décida d'aller se coucher, elle devait être en forme pour demain. Avant de s'endormir elle vérifia son portable, elle avait un appel en absence et un message vocal de Klaus. Elle sourit en entendant sa voix, elle hésita à l'appeler et finalement opta pour un simple message.<p>

« Hey désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu ce matin petit problème de préparatif et de réveil.. Je vais bien comme toujours merci et toi ? J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas entre-tué avec Hayley ! Je t'appelle demain désolée je suis crevée. Bisous »

Caroline s'endormit de meilleure humeur en pensant à son retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

* * *

><p>• Il faisait beau, Caroline se réveilla doucement et profita de la vue de sa chambre, elle ne pourrait jamais sans passer. Elle se leva de bonne humeur et alla déjeuner tranquillement. Ses amis dormaient encore, elle prépara des pancakes pour eux en chantonnant. Elle fut surprise cependant d'entendre quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Elle fut encore plus surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut Klaus sur le seuil de la porte, un bouquet de roses blanches à la main.<p>

- Bonjour Sweetheart

- Klaus !

Caroline sauta dans les bras de l'originel, il lui avait manqué plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Ne pouvant plus attendre elle l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là. Elle se fichait éperdument qu'un de ses amis tombe sur eux, elle se fichait d'avoir vu Stefan la veille, tout ce qui comptait était l'homme en face d'elle qui a fait plusieurs heures d'avions juste pour elle.

- Baiser interdit ?_ -fit une voix_

- Caroline se retourna vers la personne qui avait interrompu son moment de bonheur.

- Stefan ?

- Non tu t'es trompée chérie

- Tyler ?

- Caroline..

•

Caroline se réveilla brusquement. Klaus n'était pas là avec elle en Californie, Tyler non plus et Stefan allait seulement arriver dans la soirée. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues en repensant à la dernière personne qu'elle avait vu. Sa mère l'a regardé, un air désolé dans ses yeux. L'anniversaire de sa mort était dans quelques jours et elle l'avait oublié. Presque trois ans que sa mère l'avait quitté et elle l'avait oublié. Serait-elle heureuse d'apprendre que sa fille vit désormais avec le vampire originel ?

Sur cette question sans réponse Caroline se leva difficilement, une longue journée l'attendait pour la énième fois.

* * *

><p>La journée passa rapidement. L'anniversaire de Bonnie avait fini par remonter le moral à Caroline. Bonnie adorait son tableau, il était accroché en plein milieu du salon au dessus du canapé. Damon et Elena lui avait offert une semaine de relaxation dans un célèbre spa. Stefan lui offrit un petit chiot contre toute attente, elle qui en rêvait depuis la petite enfance. Seul Jeremy restait encore mystérieux.<p>

Une personne frappa à la porte au milieu de la soirée.

- Caroline_ -fit Bonnie-_ tu veux bien aller ouvrir s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr

Caroline ouvrit la porte curieuse de connaître le nouvel invité. Elle essaya de reprendre ses esprits face à la personne en face d'elle. Elle ne savait pas si c'était son imagination, les trop nombreuses coupes de champagne qui lui avaient monté à la tête ou bien la réalité mais comme dans son rêve Klaus se tenait en face d'elle, un bouquet de roses blanches à la main.

* * *

><p><span>Fin du chapitre 12<span>

Sooo vous en pensez quoi :) ? J'ai hâte de voir vos reviews :) (allez s'il vous plaît juste un petit commentaire)

Je vous retrouve normalement vendredi soir en reprenant les bonnes habitudes :)

Passez une bonne semaine !

Bisous et encore un énooooorme merci pour votre patience !


	14. You've got the love

Hey tout le monde :) j'espère que vous allez bien !

Ce chapitre est plus court que le dernier désolée j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même :)

Juste un dernier mot avant de répondre aux reviews et passer aux remerciements; ce serait vraiment gentil de poster vos ressentis cela prend 2mn que ce soit positif ou négatif, je veux dire que sincèrement j'ai quand même été déçue de passer énormément de temps à écrire un chapitre pour ne pas avoir beaucoup de commentaires. Je suis ravie des dernières reviews cependant elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir mais si vous n'aimez plus ma fiction ou que vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez vraiment pas à me le dire, on va dire que pour la dernière c'était à cause de mon absence mais s'il vous plaît dites moi ce que vous ressentez je peux toujours modifier des choses en fonction de ce que l'on me dit :)

CaroMikaelson : la suite est là je suis contente que le moment entre Hope et Klaus et que la discussion entre Klaus et Hayley t'ont plu :) Je ne sais pas si Caroline fait des rêves prémonitoires c'est possible :) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture à bientôt !

klaroline-stebekah-forever : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :) ! J'espère que ce chapitre là va te plaire, la rencontre entre Caroline et Hope arrivera bientôt ! Bonne lecture bisous :)

Guest Klarolineforever : merci beaucoup ce que tu me dis me fais énormément plaisir ! La suite est là elle n'attend que toi :)

merci toujours et encore aux fidèles et un énorme merci à Lily qui est formidable (ps : sa fiction c'est _Give me love_ si vous n'avez toujours pas fait un tour dessus :))

Bonne lecture ! (désolée pour les fautes aussi)

* * *

><p><em>Caroline ouvrit la porte curieuse de connaître le nouvel invité. Elle essaya de reprendre ses esprits face à la personne en face d'elle. Elle ne savait pas si c'était son imagination, les trop nombreuses coupes de champagne qui lui avaient monté à la tête ou bien la réalité mais comme dans son rêve Klaus se tenait en face d'elle, un bouquet de roses blanches à la main.<em>

Caroline ne bougea pas comme paralysée, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à l'arrivée de l'Originel devant ses amis. Klaus lui fut surpris de voir Stefan, Caroline ne l'avait pas mis au courant.

- Klaus ! Merci d'être venu_ -dit Bonnie_

- Merci à toi de m'avoir invité, Joyeux anniversaire. J'espère que je ne dérange pas _-dit-il en s'adressant notamment à Caroline_

- Non tu tombes bien je viens d'ouvrir mes cadeaux, merci pour le tableau Caroline m'a dit que tu l'avais aidé

- Elle n'a pas beaucoup eu besoin de moi ce n'est rien, je suis ravi qu'il te plaise tout de même

- Klaus quelle surprise je te sers quelques chose ?_ -fit Stefan pour changer de sujet_

- Avec plaisir _-lui répondit l'hybride_

.

* * *

><p>La soirée se passa agréablement bien même malgré la présence de l'ancien ennemi du groupe. Caroline et Klaus se sont à peine adressés la parole néanmoins. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui en voulait pour quelque chose mais elle ne pouvait pas lui parler seul à seul. Alors elle attendit d'être seule avec Bonnie pour entendre ses explications sur son invitation. Les deux filles avec Elena se rendirent dans la cuisine laissant les garçons discuter entre eux.<p>

- Bonnie tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire par hasard ?_ Demanda Caroline en chuchotant_

- Ne soit pas en colère Care, l'autre jour avec Elena nous t'avions dit que nous aimerions le voir avec toi

- C'est pourquoi nous l'avons appeler pour qu'il se joigne à nous _-ajouta Elena._

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas mise au courant ?

- Tu ne serais pas d'accord et nous voulions te faire la surprise

-Mais Damon et Stefan sont ici et vous savez qu'ils ne se supportent pas

- J'ai prévenu Damon ce matin et ce ne sont pas ses affaires après tout et pour Stefan je ne sais pas quoi te dire_ -répondit Elena_

- Je ne comprend quand même pas.. Pourquoi ? Il vous a fait d'horribles choses et vous l'invitez ?

- Parce que nous voulons ton bonheur, tu mérites d'être heureuse et oui nous ne l'aimons pas mais nous ne pouvons pas ignorer le fait qu'il t'a toujours protégé. Après trois ans il est toujours là pour toi et nous sommes tes amies Care ce n'est pas à nous de te juger et en l'invitant cela te prouve que quoi tu fasses nous te soutiendrons _-expliqua Bonnie_

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire les filles..

- Arrête de te prendre la tête nous te l'avons déjà dit !_ -s'exclama Elena-_ Allez viens je ne préfère pas tenter le diable et laisser les garçons plus longtemps entre eux

.

* * *

><p>Caroline se détendit en voyant ses amis rire et profiter de la soirée. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé auparavant voir un jour Elena, Bonnie et Klaus parler des mystères de la Nouvelle-Orléans ou voir Damon, Jeremy expliquer à Klaus les événements passés à Mystic Falls pendant son absence. Stefan en revanche avait plus de mal à s'entendre avec l'Originel, il lui avait peut-être affirmé qu'il n'était pas rancunier, certaines choses ne pouvaient pas être oubliées aussi facilement.<p>

- Stefan tu es en Californie depuis longtemps ? _Demanda Klaus_

- Je suis juste de passage depuis quelques jours, l'Amérique me manquait

- Je vois, toujours célibataire ?

- Disons que je prend mon temps

- J'ai entendu dire que Caroline et toi ne vous parliez plus, c'est dommage vous étiez de très proches amis

- Toute bonne chose à une fin comme on dit _-dit Stefan ironiquement_

- Klaus ? J'aurais besoin de ton.. aide dans la cuisine tu peux venir ? _Demanda Caroline rapidement_

- Bien sûr love

Klaus n'était pas dupe, si Caroline lui avait demander de « l'aide » c'était uniquement pour lui parler seul à seul sachant qu'ils ne se rendaient absolument pas dans la cuisine. Caroline l'emmena dans un couloir de l'appartement, assez loin du groupe pour ne pas être entendu.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu essayes de faire ?

- Je ne fais rien du tout love, je sympathise

- Tu.. sympathises ? En parlant de ma relation avec mon ex ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je parlerais de sa relation avec Elena plutôt qu'avec toi

- Parce que c'est.. embarrassant !

- Tu penses que ce n'est pas embarrassant pour moi peut être d'arriver et te voir avec ton ex ?

- Je ne savais même pas qu'il était dans cette ville ! Nous l'avons vu que hier

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir

- Je ne savais pas non plus que tu étais invité !

- Ah très bien donc si je n'étais pas invité tu ne me l'aurais pas dit ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment la première personne à qui je pense Klaus ! Puis pourquoi est-ce aussi important pour toi ? Je ne lui ai pas parlé de la soirée !

- Peut être parce que lui à la façon dont il te regarde, tiens toujours à toi _Caroline_

Sur cette dernière remarque Klaus laissa Caroline seule dans le couloir et partit rejoindre le groupe.

Avant que Caroline puisse le retenir, elle vit Klaus prendre sa veste et commencer à partir.

- Klaus tu t'en vas ?_ Demanda Bonnie un peu inquiète_

- Oui c'est gentil pour ton invitation mais je ne pense pas être le bienvenue ici, on se reverra peut être dans quelques années

- Klaus ! _Caroline l'appela mais Klaus était déjà parti_

- Bon et bien je pense que je vais y aller moi aussi il se fait tard, à demain _-fit Stefan_

Damon et Jeremy dirent au revoir à Stefan sans aucune remarque. Bonnie et Elena regardèrent Caroline avec appréhension. Celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux ayant encore du mal à comprendre le départ précipité de Klaus.

- Je suis désolée les filles je vais aller me coucher, je suis fatiguée

- Bien sûr Care _-l'a rassura Bonnie_

.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain Caroline se leva difficilement, elle n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle réfléchissait à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Klaus la veille. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer encore une fois avec l'Originel qui d'ailleurs ne répondait pas à ses appels. Elle ne voulait pas non plus parler de ça avec Stefan.<p>

Caroline arriva dans la cuisine et vit son déjeuner déjà prêt. Elle eu une lueur d'espoir de voir Klaus lorsqu'elle vit toutes les choses qu'elle aime prendre le matin y compris sa ration habituelle de sang. Cependant lorsqu'elle se retourna ce n'est pas Klaus qu'elle vit mais Stefan.

- Bonjour Care, les autres sont partis faire un tour en ville, ils ne voulaient pas te réveiller alors je leur ai proposé de t'attendre

N'ayant plus la force de sortir une phrase blessante, Caroline s'assit face à lui acceptant la gentillesse de son geste.

- Merci Stefan, tu n'étais pas obligé

- Je suis désolé pour hier soir, j'espère que ce que j'ai dit à Klaus n'a pas influencé votre dispute, si tu as besoin de parler je suis là

- C'est gentil.. je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler désolée. Je pensais que tu repartais à Paris

- Oui mais je voulais rester encore un peu avec vous jusqu'à ce que Damon et Elena repartent et puis Jeremy et Bonnie ont une annonce à nous faire quand ils rentreront

- Je crois que j'ai une idée en tête _-elle lui sourit_. Je suis contente pour eux, ils sont fait pour être ensemble après ce qu'ils ont vécu

- Deux personnes peuvent supporter beaucoup de choses ensemble tant qu'ils s'aiment.

Caroline termina son déjeuner et quitta la cuisine.

- Je vais me préparer Stefan, merci encore pour le déjeuner

- Tu veux faire une balade après ? Je crois qu'une petite boule de poils à besoin de sortir

- Oui pourquoi pas après tout je pense qu'un bon bol d'air frais ne me ferait pas de mal

.

* * *

><p>Avant de sortir Caroline regarda son portable, elle n'avait aucun message ni d'appel en absence de Klaus. Elle décida une dernière fois de lui envoyer un message.<p>

« Klaus je suis réellement désolée pour hier soir, tu as raison j'aurais dû te prévenir.. S'il te plaît parle moi je déteste lorsque tu ne me parles plus.. Bisous »

.

* * *

><p>Caroline et Stefan marchaient depuis une vingtaine de minutes, amusés par le spectacle que le petit chiot leur offrait.<p>

- Les autres ne vont pas tarder à rentrer, nous devrions retourner à l'appartement _-remarqua Caroline_

- Écoute Care, j'espère vraiment que ça va s'arranger entre toi et Klaus, je sais qu'il a des sentiments pour toi et que toi aussi, c'est sûrement à cause de ça que tu m'as quitté

- Stefan non, je ne lui parlais pas à ce moment là

- Mais il a toujours fait parti de tes pensées

Caroline ne répondit pas, elle ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'il venait de dire, elle a toujours continué à penser à Klaus même après sa promesse. Elle a toujours espéré au fond qu'il revienne ce qui explique pourquoi elle avait gardé le dessin qu'il avait fait pour elle aussi longtemps avant de faire une croix dessus pendant une soirée.

⦁ _Caroline et Stefan étaient à Paris pour leur premier voyage seul à seul. Leur relation était de plus en plus difficile alors ils avaient espéré au fond que ce voyage les rapprocherait. Cependant Caroline restait distante avec Stefan, perdue dans ses pensées. Avant la mort de sa mère ils étaient prêt à vivre quelque chose ensemble mais depuis tout avait changé. _

_Stefan attendait la jolie blonde dans le hall de leur hôtel mais fut sous le choc lorsqu'il l'a vit, sa valise à la main. _

_- Je suis désolée Stefan, ça ne peut plus continuer et tu le sais, nous aggravons les choses en restant ensemble. Je suis désolée nous nous mentons sur notre relation, j'ai essayé mais je n'y arrive pas.. Tu penseras toujours au fond à Elena et moi j'ai besoin d'être seule pendant un moment pour me retrouver. Au revoir Stefan._

_Sur ces derniers mots, Caroline partit de l'hôtel et Stefan ne l'a retint pas. Il tenait toujours à elle mais plus rien n'était pareil. Depuis ce jour il entendait quelques nouvelles d'elle par Damon mais ils ne s'étaient plus recontactés._

- Je ne t'en veux pas Care, je te l'ai déjà dit et je le pense _-lui dit Stefan face au manque de réponse de la jeune vampire._

- Je suis désolée Stefan.. Je pense qu'au fond j'ai toujours voulu être avec lui c'est juste que je me mentais à moi même et cela à détruit notre amitié entre toi et moi, j'ai été égoïste

- Tu n'es pas la seule à blâmer, j'ai tourné la page et puis il y a quelques semaine j'ai revu une connaissance, alors tout le monde à le droit d'être heureux

- Une connaissance ? _-Dit-elle heureuse d'apprendre une bonne nouvelle_

- Je t'en reparlerais autour d'un verre lors d'une visite à la Nouvelle-Orléans

- Avec plaisir

C'est en repartant sur de bonnes bases que les deux amis rentrèrent à l'appartement de Bonnie.

.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe d'amis étaient rentrés, impatients de connaître la fameuse annonce de Bonnie et Jeremy.<p>

- Comme vous le savez _-commença Jeremy-_ Bonnie et moi avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer

- Nous allons nous marier ! _-cria Bonnie excitée_

- Je lui ai fait ma demande ce matin

- Il m'a offert une bague de fiançailles en tant que cadeau d'anniversaire _-expliqua Bonnie complètement heureuse_

- La famille Gilbert s'agrandit ! _-lança Damon-_ Félicitations !

Elena et Caroline sautèrent dans les bras de Bonnie, heureuse pour leur amie. Damon et Stefan eux félicitèrent Jeremy pour sa demande.

Sur cette bonne nouvelle une nouvelle bouteille de champagne fut ouverte.

.

* * *

><p>Caroline était ravie de parler de préparatifs de mariage avec Bonnie mais ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers l'Originel. Elena, Bonnie et Caroline étaient restées entre elles pour décider où le mariage sera célébré pendant que les garçons étaient partis fêter ça dignement dans un bar du coin.<p>

- Care, tu peux aller le rejoindre si tu veux, je sais qu'il est toujours en ville actuellement _-fit Bonnie_

- Nous devons préparer ton mariage puis il n'a pas répondu à un seul de mes messages

- Vas-y Care sinon je t'y envoie de force ! Le mariage est dans plusieurs mois j'ai largement le temps de le préparer et grâce à toi je suis devenue forte dans ce domaine, nous pouvons nous débrouiller en attendant va le voir

- Bon d'accord, merci les filles

- J'ai fait une petite enquête pour toi, son hôtel est le plus proche de l'aéroport, chambre 12

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Caroline prit son sac et sortit de l'appartement prête à s'expliquer avec Klaus.

.

* * *

><p>Klaus était adossé contre le mur de son lit, un carnet de dessin dans ses mains. Il avait passé la journée à réfléchir à sa relation avec Caroline en ruminant dans le canapé de sa suite d'hôtel, un verre de whisky à la main. Il avait pris le dernier vol de la journée en direction de la Nouvelle-Orléans.<p>

Il était prêt à se resservir un verre lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un devant sa porte. Il se dirigea vers sa porte et fut surpris par la personne qui se tenait en face de lui.

- Il faut qu'on parle _-annonça Stefan._

* * *

><p><span>Fin du chapitre 13<span>

Ne me tuez pas ! Je peux vous dire que Stefan est prêt à faire de belles choses pour ses amis :)

Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura plus de Klaroline (donc on perd pas espoir !)

La suite sera vendredi prochain comme d'habitude et plus long :) !

Passez une bonne semaine, à bientôt !


	15. Pardonne moi

Coucou ! Désolée pour le retard j'ai eu un petit manque de temps pour écrire.. (chapitre un peu court désolée, je n'ai pas fait attention aux fautes non plus)

Je vous dit tout en bas cette fois ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>« Il faut qu'on parle -annonça Stefan. »<em>

Klaus fut surpris de voir Stefan en face de lui, c'était l'une des dernières personnes qu'il souhaitait voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ Siffla Klaus_

- Il faut que je te parle, c'est à propos de Caroline

- Elle va bien ?

La question était sortie par réflexe, Klaus s'en voulu de montrer ses sentiments aussi facilement surtout devant Stefan.

- Oui elle va bien

- Alors encore une fois qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J'aurais une.. requête à te demander

Klaus ne pu s'empêcher de rire, un rire jaune. Stefan, l'ex de Caroline est venu le voir dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour lui demander une requête alors que sa dispute avec Caroline portait sur lui. Stefan avait même osé venir le voir sans le moindre gêne.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre Stefan, si tu veux récupérer Caroline vas-y moi je retourne à la Nouvelle-Orléans _-dit-il anodin_

Sur ces mots, Klaus était prêt à fermer la porte lorsque Stefan essaya un dernier argument en la retenant.

- C'est à propos de ses sentiments Klaus, ses sentiments pour toi

- C'est elle qui t'a envoyé ?

- Non c'est ma propre décision et elle n'est pas au courant, personne ne l'est, c'est entre toi et moi

Klaus hésita quelques secondes et céda.

- Bon entre, je te préviens j'espère pour toi que tu ne vas pas me faire perdre mon temps

Stefan entra avant que Klaus ne change d'avis, celui-ci se rendait au bar pour se servir un nouveau verre. Klaus ne lui en proposa pas et attendit patiemment.

- Je t'écoute_, fit-il_

- Je ne compte pas reconquérir Caroline comme tu te l'es imaginé..

- Tu m'en diras tant _-souffla Klaus ironiquement_

- Je suis venu en Californie vérifier qu'elle était heureuse, je savais qu'elle irait fêter l'anniversaire de Bonnie et contrairement à ce que tu penses elle ne m'a pas sauté dans les bras, elle était plus contre l'idée que je reste avec eux même si elle ne l'avouait pas

- Était ?

- Nous nous sommes expliqués et nous sommes de nouveau amis mais cela reste là. Caroline et moi ne serions rien d'autre que des amis, je souhaite uniquement son bonheur Klaus

- Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

- Je sais que tu tiens à elle comme elle tient à toi, tu ne dois pas la laisser seule

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir la rendre complètement heureuse, tu peux la protéger, lui montrer le monde et lui faire accepter qui elle est, aussi bien que ta simple présence puisse la rendre heureuse. Tu peux la faire vivre dans le bonheur pour l'éternité et je sais que au fond tu ne pourras jamais la blesser volontairement

- Peut être que tu as raison Stefan mais peu importe ce que tu penses si elle n'est pas du même avis

- Elle l'est croit moi, elle a juste besoin d'un coup de pouce

- Et donc tu t'es dit que tu étais la bonne personne pour ça, quelle est ta requête ?

- J'aimerais que TU la rendes heureuse, qu'elle ne soit plus jamais seule. Si je te demande ça c'est parce que j'ai promis à sa mère avant qu'elle ne décède de la protéger. Je lui ai promis que quand elle partira je serais là pour aider Caroline à avancer dans sa vie et à la faire sourire. Seulement Klaus la seule personne qui puisse réellement la faire sourire c'est toi et peut être qu'elle ne le sait mais elle a besoin de toi. Liz voulait que la vie de sa fille soit comblée et je te demande à toi de la rendre possible. Encore une fois Klaus tu es la seule personne dont elle a besoin.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Je suis peut être justement la personne qui doit se tenir le plus loin possible d'elle, comment peux-tu être certain que je ne lui ferais pas de mal ?

- Parce que tu l'aimes.

Klaus rit, c'était peut être un rire nerveux mais il rit. Il souhaitait au fond que ce que disait Stefan soit vrai mais il en avait peur, personne ne pouvait être sûre de son futur avec Caroline. On lui avait toujours dit depuis son plus jeune âge que l'amour est une faiblesse, ses sentiments pour Caroline sont une faiblesse qui risquent de la mettre également en danger. Pouvait-il protéger à la fois Hope et Caroline ? Sa fille a autant besoin de lui que lui a besoin de Caroline.

Stefan vit Klaus perdu dans ses pensées et décida de le laisser seul pour réfléchir.

- Je sais que tu en est capable Klaus, personne d'autre que toi ne peut le faire. Tu devrais y réfléchir.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Pendant ce temps, sur le parking de l'hôtel**

**.**

Après de longues minutes dans sa voiture à essayer de préparer un bon speech, Caroline se décida enfin à confronter Klaus. Elle commença à avancer vers son hôtel et aperçu Stefan en ressortir.

- Stefan ?

- Caroline ? _-dit-il extrêmement surpris_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu étais avec Damon et Jeremy au bar

- Je suis venu donner un coup de pouce à une amie

- Dans l'hôtel de Klaus ?

- Klaus est dans cet hôtel ? Je ne le savais pas _-mentit-il –_ Je suis désolé je dois y aller, à plus tard !

Avant que Caroline ne puisse le retenir, Stefan était déjà parti grâce à sa vitesse vampirique. Malgré quelques suspicions elle se rappela pourquoi elle était venue ici et se dirigea pour de bon dans l'hôtel.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Klaus ne fit pas vraiment attention au départ de Stefan, il repensait beaucoup à ce qu'il avait appris il y a quelques minutes. Il devait parler à Caroline, il ne pouvait pas prendre une décision sans elle.

Il devait bientôt prendre l'avion pour retourner en Louisiane et se dépêcha ainsi à prendre sa veste et commença à partir. Contre toute attente il vit Caroline devant sa porte prête à frapper et surprise de le voir sortir.

- Hey _-lança-t-elle timidement_

- Caroline ?

L'utilisation de son nom au lieu de ses surnoms la fit frémir, elle détestait complètement être aussi vulnérable face à lui alors elle se reprit.

- Il faut qu'on parle _-dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu imposant_

- Je suis d'accord, viens entre

- Ecoute tu sais je suis désolée.. attend quoi ? Tu es d'accord ?

- Oui Stefan est venu me voir

- Je le savais ! Je viens de le voir et il est parti aussi vite qu'il m'a vu, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?_ -Demanda t-elle anxieuse_

- Il a parlé de toi

- Oh..

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose sweetheart ? _-dit-il souriant_

Caroline sursauta légèrement, elle lui sourit en retour un peu apaisée. Elle devait connaître leur discussion avec Stefan en détails mais Klaus ne semblait pas vouloir en dire d'avantages.

- En effet _-elle s'éclaircit la gorge-_ je voulais donc m'excuser pour l'autre soir. Stefan fait parti de mon passé désormais et je ne veux pas que tu crois qu'il est un obstacle entre toi et moi.. _-elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança-_ je tiens à toi Klaus et même si je ne le montre pas c'est devenu une réalité.. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie sans la partager avec toi, à partager notre petit-déjeuner ensemble, partager le même lit pour réussir à dormir.. Je veux dire je sais que j'ai beaucoup de défaut et que tu peux certainement trouver quelqu'un de mieux, quelqu'un qui sera à ta hauteur..

- Caroline

- Non mais parce que je ne suis qu'une jeune vampire qui vient à peine de découvrir le monde alors tu peux largement trouver mieux.. _-elle continua dans son discours sans réellement le regarder_

- Sweetheart ?

Elle arrêta de parler et le regarda cette fois. Klaus souriait dévoilant ses faussettes.

- Désolée, je sais que je parle trop.._ dit-elle comme une enfant_

- Ce n'est pas ça sweetheart, je me fiche du nombre de mots que tu peux dire en à peine deux minutes, je me fiche aussi si tu es une jeune vampire mais ne redis jamais que tu n'es rien par rapport à d'autres femmes

- Pourtant c'est la vérité Klaus, parfois j'ai l'impression que tu perds ton temps avec moi et j'ai peur que tu t'en rendes compte plus tard

- Miss Caroline Forbes si je dois partager ma vie avec une femme je ne vois personne d'autre mieux que toi _-il releva le menton de la jeune vampire pour qu'elle puisse le voir.-_ Tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse en 1000 ans d'existence, tu es un ange Caroline et j'ai pu le voir la première fois que je t'ai vu mais j'étais trop aveuglé par mon désir de créer d'autres hybrides. Ne mélange pas les rôles c'est moi que ne te mérite pas seulement je suis tellement égoïste que je refuse de te laisser à quelqu'un d'autre que moi

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire.. tu m'énerves j'avais préparer ce que je voulais te dire et avec tes belles paroles je n'arrive plus à me concentrer ! _-dit-elle en le frappant sur l'épaule et en faisant la moue ce qui le fit rire_

- Donc tu n'es plus en colère ?_ -rajouta-t-elle_

- Je ne me souviens même plus à cause de quoi depuis la seconde où je t'ai vu ici

- Tu étais jaloux Monsieur Mikaelson _-elle le taquina_

- Vraiment ? Je ne m'en souviens vraiment pas

Caroline rit, ils s'étaient déjà rapprochés l'un de l'autre pendant leur discussion. Elle franchit le dernier pas qui les séparaient et l'embrassa. Leur baiser se fit d'abord tendre puis devint plus passionné. Caroline entoura l'une de ses mains autour du cou du Klaus qui enveloppa ses bras protecteur autour de la taille de la jeune vampire, approfondissant le baiser.

Caroline stoppa leur échange se rappelant un détail que sa curiosité n'avait pas oublié.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit sur moi avec Stefan ? _Demanda-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre_

- Il a parlé de sa promesse envers ta mère _-dit-il honnêtement_

- Oh.. je vois

- Il pense que je suis la bonne personne pour respecter sa dernière volonté à savoir te rendre heureuse _-poursuivit-il_

- Et tu en penses quoi.. ?

- Je pense que je suis d'accord avec lui parce que je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal et que je vais te faire découvrir le monde comme il se le doit. En attendant la Nouvelle-Orléans à besoin de nous

- Nous repartons quand ?

- Ce soir

- Oh mon dieu mais il faut que je prépare mes affaires ! Il faut que je retourne à l'appartement

La crise de panique de Caroline fit rire Klaus, elle commença à partir mais fit un dernier baiser à Klaus avant de quitter sa chambre.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Caroline ouvrit la porte de l'appartement de Bonnie et vit ses deux amies se battre à propos de la couleur d'une robe. Le séjour était rempli de catalogues, de photos de mariages et plusieurs portables étaient en train de sonner.

- Caroline enfin tu es là ! Nous sommes d'accord cette robe est beige ? _-la questionna Bonnie_

- Elle est ivoire ! _-lança Elena_

- Désolée Bonnie mais Elena a raison _-trancha Caroline-_ c'est quoi ce désordre ?

- Rien..

- Bonnie !

- Bon d'accord on y arrive pas sans toi.. tu veux bien nous aider ?_ -Demanda la brune timidement_

Un moment plus tard les magazines étaient triés selon leurs utilités, les téléphones ne sonnaient plus et un grand tableau ornait l'un des murs de la pièce avec les meilleures photos de robe, de lieu de mariage et de gâteau ainsi que les tâches les plus importantes à faire ou à ne pas oublier dans l'organisation du mariage.

Caroline prit ensuite le temps de rassembler ses affaires et rejoignit les filles dans la cuisine.

- Deux semaines passent véritablement trop vite.. _-dit Bonnie -_ Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ?

- J'ai eu une proposition d'emploi ils ne vont pas m'attendre indéfiniment.. désolée. De toute façon vous viendrez me voir et puis je t'appellerais pour m'assurer que les préparatifs de ton mariage sont à jour, tu peux compter sur mon aide !

- Tu es la meilleure ! Appelle moi quand tu es arrivée !

Après plusieurs embrassades Caroline quitta l'appartement de Bonnie, sa valise à la main.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Klaus était déjà à l'aéroport et attendait Caroline patiemment. Suite à sa discussion avec Stefan il avait décidé de faire une petite surprise pour la jeune vampire. Sans la prévenir ils allaient faire une petite escale le temps d'une journée avec de repartir à la NOLA. Ses frères étaient déjà au courant ce qui ne posait donc aucun problème.

Il vit Caroline arrivait vers lui, un sourire radieux sur son visage. Et peut-être qu'après tout Stefan avait raison, que Klaus Mikaelson est la seule personne pouvant faire sourire sans raison particulière et sincèrement Caroline Forbes. Ce que Stefan a oublié c'est que Caroline est également la seule femme avec sa fille a pouvoir le changer et lui faire retrouver son humanité.

La jeune vampire s'approcha de l'Originel et l'embrassa comme pour confirmer sa décision et déclarer le début de leur nouvelle relation. Ainsi, ils quittèrent la Californie mains dans la mains comme un jeune couple insouciant.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Après quelques heures de vols**

**.**

Caroline ne reconnu pas l'aéroport, elle lança un regard interrogatif à Klaus qui ne semblait pas s'alarmer. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes sa curiosité prit le dessus et elle essaya de trouver des indications sur le lieu où ils se trouvent.

- Klaus tu veux bien me dire où on est une fois pour toute ? Si nous étions à la Nouvelle-Orléans Davina nous aurait déjà sauté dessus

- C'est une surprise sweetheart

- Je ne peux même pas avoir un indice ? _-demanda-t-elle gentiment_

- Non, je crois bien me rappeler t'avoir déjà dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut

Sachant qu'elle n'avait aucun argument en retour Caroline soupira et suivit Klaus dans l'aéroport. Celui-ci se dirigea vers un petit fleuriste et ressortit avec deux petits bouquets de roses blanches.

- Pour qui est le deuxième ?

- C'est une surprise

Elle ne répondit et fit la moue comme une enfant.

- Ne soit pas jalouse sweetheart tu vas bientôt comprendre

- Je ne suis pas jalouse ! C'est juste que je n'aime pas être mise à l'écart..

- Crois moi lorsque tu sauras pourquoi je fais tout ça tu comprendras que tu es bien loin d'être mise à l'écart

- Bon d'accord.. si tu le dis

- Tu me fais confiance sweetheart ?

- Oui

Elle lui répondit sans hésiter ce qui le fit sourire, elle ne lui aurait jamais répondu à l'affirmatif quelques jours plutôt. Il sortit un petit bandeau de sa poche arrière.

- Laisse toi faire alors

Il appliqua le bandeau sur les yeux de Caroline, le serra délicatement et avant de partir déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis sur son front.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Caroline se laissa guider en dehors de la voiture, Klaus y avait laissé leurs valises, elle supposa qu'ils se situaient à proximité d'une grande ville en raison du manque de civilisation autour d'eux. Elle essaya de deviner où il l'emmenait grâce à son ouïe sur-développée mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre était le bruit de leurs pas dans de l'herbe et le chant des oiseaux.

- Klaus où sommes-nous ?

- Nous sommes presque arrivés

Quelques pas plus tard, Klaus lui lâcha la main, il lui donna le bouquet de roses et se positionna derrière elle.

- Nous sommes arrivés mon ange

Klaus retira le bandeau et Caroline reconnu directement l'endroit où ils se situaient.

- Maman

En face d'elle se trouvait la pierre tombale de sa mère. Caroline n'était pas retournée dans ce cimetière depuis son enterrement et aujourd'hui se fêter le troisième anniversaire de sa mort.

- Lorsque Stefan m'a parlé de sa dernière volonté j'ai recherché la date de son décès, j'ai pensé que faire une petite escale ne nous ferais pas de mal et j'ai voulu te faire plaisir. Je peux te laisser seule si tu veux

- Non ça va, merci Klaus

Elle déposa les fleurs contre la pierre, replaça sa fine main au creux de celle protectrice de l'hybride et mis sa tête contre son épaule. Caroline compris à ce moment que ses dernières hésitations vis à vis de sa mère étaient absurdes, Klaus était là pour elle et elle pouvait être en sécurité auprès de lui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sentit apaisée et en paix avec elle même, sa mère lui manquait énormément mais elle avait réussi à vivre avec ce manque. La personne qui serrait sa main actuellement comblait ce manque.

- Merci encore une fois, tu n'étais pas obligée

- Je sais que ta mère était importante pour toi. Si tu veux retourner ici le jet Mikaelson est à ta disposition nuit et jour

- Mais je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir quelque chose à la hauteur de cette surprise _-elle le souffla tout bas en prenant la veste de Klaus entre ses doigts_

- Ta simple présence me suffit largement sweetheart, et puis _-il releva la tête de le jeune blonde-_ j'aimerais que tu viennes voir Hope avec moi ce week-end

- C'est vrai ? _-fit-elle à la fois surprise et excitée_

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et repris sa main.

- Oui mais il me semble que la Nouvelle-Orléans nous attend avant.

* * *

><p><span>Fin du chapitre 14<span>

Reviews *petitange* ?

Merci énormément à Lily c'est un peu Always and Forever, toujours aussi adorable ! Merci également à Pauline (mauvaise tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu penses) et Eléonore ! Surtout merci à vous d'avoir lu :)

Merci pour votre fidélité je vous retrouve samedi prochain néanmoins, avec la rentrée je préfère être sûre de poster un chapitre à l'heure au lieu de vous faire attendre sans vous prévenir :)

CaroMikaelson : Merci beaucoup pour ton mot ! Il m'a beaucoup encouragé ! Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu et j'espère que la suite t'a plu également :) (ps : je ne suis pas aussi fan du couple Jeremy/Bonnie mais j'ai au final j'ai voulu un peu poursuivre la série et puis Kol et déjà pris :) et j'ai adoré écrire un Klaus jaloux !)

klaroline-stebekah-forever : Merci Merci Merci :D ! Tu n'avais pas tord pour la discussion klefan au final :) Dans un des prochains chapitres je te dirais avec qui Stefan a refait sa vie :) (je vais réfléchir aussi si je vais détailler tout ça mais je pense que oui). J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu en tout cas ! Passe une bonne soirée ou une bonne journée :) Bisous !

Willoh : Merci pour ton post :) ! Je suis contente que la dispute Klaroline t'ait quand même plus et j'espère que celui là t'a plus aussi :) A bientôt j'espère !

A samedi passez une bonne semaine ! (puis courage plus que quelques jours avant la reprise de nos séries favorites !)


	16. Le chat et la souris

Désolée, désolée, désolée pour le retard ! Je n'ai vraiment pas gérée cette semaine.. Désolée encore une fois ! J'espère que vous avez quand même passé une bonne semaine :)

Pour le coup je vous retrouve en bas ! Merci pour votre fidélité et votre patience ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Caroline et Klaus étaient arrivés en fin de journée à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Ils avaient passé le trajet à se chamailler et Caroline s'était endormie une bonne partie du temps sur l'épaule de l'Originel.<p>

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent Davina leur sautèrent dans les bras même si elle leur en voulait encore un peu au fond d'être parti aussi longtemps et de ne pas avoir donner de nouvelles. Kol et Elijah eux été ravis, sûrement soulagés de ne plus entendre les plaintes de la jeune sorcière.

Pour rattraper leur absence, Caroline avait préparé le dîner avec l'aide de Davina. Celle-ci écoutait attentivement les anecdotes de la jeune vampire et semblait fascinée par la Californie.

- Donc ils vont se marier ici en Nouvelle-Orléans ?_ Compris Davina_

- Yep !

- Ce serait génial ! J'aimerais vraiment les rencontrer !

- Bientôt – _lui promit Caroline_ – Comment ça c'est passé en notre absence ?

- Pas grand chose, Josh et Aiden se sont bien installés ensemble, Kol et moi tout va bien et Elijah ne change pas avec ses mystères

- Ses mystères ?

- Il est beaucoup absent ces temps-ci, je suis sûre qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un je t'en avais rapidement parler

- Elle est comment ? Humaine ? Vampire ? Sorcière ?_ - demanda Kol qui apparu vers elles_

- Vampire, mince et brune après je l'ai juste aperçu

- On va faire notre enquête alors ! _- fit Caroline qui leur donna un clin d'oeil_

* * *

><p>.<p>

La soirée se passa tranquillement dans une ambiance chaleureuse et familiale. Kol n'hésitait pas à inventer des événements et s'amusait facilement face à la naïveté de Caroline même si Klaus et Elijah le remettait souvent à sa place. Marcel les avait rejoint pour le dessert avec quelques poches de sang et le dessert favori de Davina.

- Elle revient quand Bekah ?_ Lança Kol_

- Elle nous avait dit dans la semaine _-répondit Elijah_

- Il paraît qu'elle viendra accompagner_ -rajouta Kol en regardant la réaction de Marcel_

- C'est une grande fille, elle fait ce qu'elle souhaite Kol _-répondit Marcel face à sa question silencieuse –_ Sinon Niklaus, j'ai appris que de nouvelles sorcières arriveront ce week-end, tu veux leur rendre visite avec moi ?

-J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu Marcel, avec Caroline

- Vous allez encore partir ? _S'exclama Davina en s'adressant à Caroline_

- Le temps d'un week-end_ -l'a rassura Caroline_- après nous ne partons plus

- Pour l'instant _-fit Klaus qui sourit en prenant une gorgée de son vin_

Caroline s'entendait mieux avec Marcel, elle apprit à le connaître sous son masque de beau garçon prétentieux. Elle aimait voir la complicité entre Klaus et Marcel, ils riaient de leurs anciens conflits comme des frères de cœur. Elle aimait aussi voir Kol prendre soin de Davina lorsqu'elle était trop fatiguée. Ce qui lui plaisait le plus ce sont les chamailleries qu'elle avait avec Klaus, ils se cherchaient tout le long du dîner avec quelques remarques et se lançaient quelques regards lorsqu'une autre personne prenait la parole. Il y avait toujours cette connexion entre eux deux et l'ambiance devenait parfois électrique. Ils avaient peut-être officialisé leur relation mais ils pouvaient aussi bien être très complices et dans d'autres moments ils étaient le pire ennemi qu'on pourrait avoir en continuant à se battre le plus souvent pour des choses futiles. Leur dispute étaient souvent engrainées par les remarques de Kol un peu trop saoul.

- Vous allez où ce week-end les amoureux ? _Leur questionna Kol_

- Cela ne te regarde pas petit frère

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais toutes les sorcières rien que pour moi _-fit Marcel_

- Dommage, il me semble que tu aimes bien les sorcières pourtant non ?

- Kol ! Va te coucher tu es ivre _– dit sagement Elijah_

- Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Tu sais la rousse ? Je l'ai vu sur un de tes tableaux, Guenevièvre ?

- Geneviève _-grommela Klaus_

- Voilà ! C'est la même chose ! Elle a l'air belle

- O-K _-fit Caroline qui se sentait un peu gênée-_ je vais accompagner Davina dans sa chambre et me coucher, à demain

- Caroline !_ - Klaus l'appela mais celle-ci fit mine de ne rien entendre et partie à l'étage_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Caroline venait de quitter la chambre de Davina qui dormait à poings fermés. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Klaus l'attendre posé contre le mur du couloir. Cependant Caroline ne fit pas attention à lui et alla dans la direction opposée à lui.

- Caroline !

Elle ne lui répondit toujours pas.

- Notre chambre n'est pas de ce côté sweetheart

Cette fois la jeune blonde se retourna vers lui, les bras serrés, elle était en colère et ne le cachait pas.

- Notre chambre ?

- Oui notre chambre _-fit-il d'un air déterminé_

- Je ne dormirais pas avec toi, pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à cette chère Geneviève ?

Elle rigola sarcastiquement et recommença à partir toujours dans la direction opposée à l'Originel.

- Oh allez love, tu ne vas pas sérieusement me faire une crise de jalousie sur une de mes ex ?

- Je ne suis pas jalouse ! _- elle le cria en se retournant, Klaus lui semblait en doutait_

- Je ne suis pas jalouse_ – redit-elle d'un ton assuré_

- Alors pourquoi tu fais une crise ?

- Je ne fais pas de crise !

- Je jurai le contraire, dans ce cas on peut dormir ensemble ? Si tu n'es pas jalouse je ne vois pas le soucis Caroline -_dit-il souriant_

Elle soupira les bras croisés, mais ne lui répondit pas, Klaus poursuivit en s'approchant d'elle.

- Sweetheart c'est du passé, Kol n'était pas revenu à la vie il ne sait même pas de qui il parle

- Alors pourquoi tu fais des dessins d'elle ?

- Je dois en avoir peut être qu'un seul, il a du fouiller dans mes affaires mais j'avais totalement oublié que j'en avais un

Caroline ne sembla pas le croire, elle marmonna quelque chose en roulant des yeux ce qui le fit sourire de plus belle.

- Puis je ne suis pas coupable toi aussi tu as eu des ex

- On m'a juste embrassé une fois et tu connais mon histoire avec Stefan ! Tu étais aussi jaloux que moi

- Donc tu admets que tu es jalouse

- Peu importe ! _- la remarque de Caroline le fit une nouvelle fois rire_

- Si tu trouves cette histoire si drôle que ça je suis sûre que dormir dans un lit froid te fera également rire !

Cette fois Caroline le contourna et alla rejoindre sa chambre. Klaus ne riait plus et était à son tour en colère, il n'était pas ravi qu'elle lui tourne le dos et se rappela du nom de la personne qui avait déclenché cette dispute.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Elijah essayait tant bien que mal d'aider Kol a monté les marches de l'escalier principal, il ne cessait de perdre l'équilibre entraînant parfois son grand frère avec lui. Marcel était reparti et il avait entendu une bonne partie de la discussion entre Klaus et Caroline, il devait donc se débrouiller seul pour remonter Kol rapidement loin de l'hybride.

- Kol tu ne voudrais pas tomber sur Klaus n'est-ce pas ? Si tu tiens à ta vie à ta place je me dépêcherais de monter ces marches

Il ne restait plus qu'une marche à franchir lorsqu'ils entendirent Klaus criait le nom de Kol. Cette fois si Elijah prit le plus petit des frères dans ses bras et tenta de l'emmener dans sa chambre grâce à sa vitesse vampirique.

Elijah ne fit pas assez rapide et fut stoppé par Klaus, le regard noir.

- Klaus tu ne veux pas réellement lui faire du mal, il est saoul, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit

- Cette imbécile mérite une bonne correction ! Il s'est mis dans cet état tout seul ! J'en fait les frais maintenant à cause de lui !

- Niklaus..

- Non ! Je ne vais pas le tuer non plus Elijah je sais me contrôler mais laisse moi lui donner une leçon

- C'est un humain ce n'est plus un vampire Originel, attend demain si tu le souhaites, la nuit porte conseil et il n'est pas en état de comprendre quoi que ce soit

- Elijah..

- Ça suffit Niklaus ! Laisse ton frère en paix pour ce soir

Elijah s'en alla laissant Klaus seul. Il ne pouvait pas toujours contredire son grand frère obstiné ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Pour se calmer il partit dans son atelier en se versant un verre de whisky en espérant réussir à se calmer.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La météo décida d'être contre Caroline. Elle qui avait enfin réussi à s'endormir se fit réveillée par le tonnerre. Elle détestait l'orage, impossible pour elle de refermer l'œil. Elle essaya à plusieurs reprises et finit par abandonner, elle se leva et alla chercher une poche de sang. Elle était toujours en colère contre Klaus. Il lui avait reproché de ne pas l'avoir mit au courant pour Stefan mais lui avait fait de même avec cette certaine Geneviève et de ce qu'elle avait compris ce n'était pas un simple baiser comme elle et Jesse mais belle et bien une relation.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il y avait au bas de sa porte et butta contre, ce qui la fit encore plus grommeler.

Elle ramassa l'objet de sa douleur et resta surprise.

- Sérieusement ?

* * *

><p>.<p>

Une heure après sa confrontation avec Elijah dans l'escalier, Klaus avait fini par se détendre dans son atelier. Il en voulait encore un peu à Caroline mais ce n'était pas la fautive et il ne voulait vraiment pas dormir seul.

Pour se faire pardonner il retrouva son tableau de Geneviève l'emballa et laissa un mot ajouté d'un autre petit dessin.

Après avoir déposé son 'cadeau' au bas de la porte de Caroline, Klaus alla se coucher en vain.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Sérieusement ?

« Sweetheart,

Voici le seul tableau que j'ai pu faire de Geneviève, fais-en ce que tu en souhaites. Tu peux le brûler, le déchirer, repeindre dessus peu m'importe. L'important est que tu comprennes qu'elle fait parti du passé et j'espère que le dessin qui accompagne ce tableau te fera également comprendre que tu es la seule femme importante pour moi. J'ai des milliers de dessins qui te représentent car je ne me lasse jamais de te dessiner alors ne laisse pas une seule petite peinture se mettre entre nous

J'espère que l'orage ne t'empêchera pas de dormir

Baiser, NM »

Caroline en resta bouche bée, le dessin d'elle était encore plus beau que celui qui lui avait offert il y a quelques années. La curiosité et la jalousie la repiqua en tenant le tableau entre ses mains. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée d'ouvrir le papier cadeau et de voir à quoi ressemblait sa rivale ou si elle devait tout simplement tourner la page sur le passé.

Le tonnerre la fit sursauter et elle quitta le fil de ses pensées.

- Tu te moques vraiment de moi _-marmonna-t-elle sans savoir si elle s'adressait à l'orage ou à Klaus._

Un instant de réflexion plus tard elle se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la chambre de Klaus. Elle lança le tableau de sa cheminée et y mit le feu ce qui réveilla l'Originel. Elle se retourna vers lui, il attendait qu'elle parle ne sachant pas trop si elle était encore en colère contre lui.

- Le passé est le passé _-fit-elle heureuse de son geste_

Klaus ne voulait pas prendre la parole et attendait la suite de ses explications.

- Puis tu as raison, dame nature m'empêche de dormir.. _- dit-elle timidement –_ donc tu vas devoir supporter ma présence cette nuit, que tu le veuilles ou non

Klaus ne fit aucune remarque et sourit, Caroline s'installa dans le lit sans un seul regard pour lui. Quelques instants plus tard il l'entendit se rapprocher et la sentit se blottir contre lui.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le lendemain matin Caroline se réveilla doucement, elle avait enfin réussi à dormir et avait passé une bonne nuit. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle pu voir Klaus la regardait en souriant.

- Bien dormi sweetheart ?

- Tu me regardes dormir depuis longtemps ?

- 8 minutes et 12 secondes, la dernière fois c'était une quinzaine de minutes

- Psychopathe_ -fit-elle en riant_

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ressembles encore plus à un ange quand tu dors _-dit-il en lui faisant quelques baisers dans son cou ce qui l'a fit encore plus rire_

- Tu es définitivement un psychopathe

- Un psychopathe qui ne veut que toi

® Klaus continua de l'embrasser et descendit un peu plus au niveau de sa poitrine puis il grimpa pour être au dessus d'elle. Caroline ne faisait plus qu'attention aux lèvres de Klaus qui explorait chaque parties de son corps au fur et à mesure et ne remarqua pas l'absence presque total de ses vêtements. Ils échangèrent un regard qui montrait tout le désir et l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre à la fois. Klaus pu apercevoir dans celui de Caroline sont consentement, il l'embrassa tendrement puis passionnément avant de redescendre ses baisers sur sa mâchoire, son cou, sa poitrine et son ventre.. lorsque, la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur une jeune sorcière brune sans gène.

Paniquée mais amusée, Caroline se cacha dans les draps alors que Klaus se retourna vers celle qui venait de gâcher leur moment prêt à se venger si ce n'était pas pour une bonne raison, toujours torse nu.

- Davina !

- Vous avez eu plus de deux semaines pour faire ça ! Caroline vient avec moi ! Tout de suite !

- Je vous avez prévenu qu'il fallait la prévenir !

- Kol ! _-cria Klaus_

- Oh Nik arrête de toujours m'en vouloir, après tout vous vous êtes réconciliez non ?

Sa question eu un oreiller dans sa direction en réponse. Davina, elle, attendait toujours à côté de la porte.

- Tu as 2 minutes pas une de plus, on se retrouve en bas_ -fit-elle souriante avant de refermer la porte_

- Ils vont tous me tuer un jour _-lança Klaus excédé_

Caroline riait aux éclats. Certes cette scène était assez embarrassante, la scène restait tout de même drôle devant un Klaus grognon. Elle se leva du lit tout en embrassant l'omoplate gauche de l'hybride toujours de dos face à elle.

- Tu as survécu plus de 1000 ans, ce n'est pas cette famille qui va te tuer, arrête de bouder

Elle s'habilla devant lui, il retrouva sa bonne humeur face à ce spectacle puis elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre.

- On a tout le temps de recommencer _-dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de partir_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Davina voulait emmener Caroline faire du shopping avec Josh et ils passeraient ensuite la soirée avec Kol et Aiden. Caroline s'amusait bien de cette journée improvisée.

- Tu sais que Klaus risque de te tuer en apprenant que c'est uniquement pour du shopping que tu nous a interrompu ?

- Plus de deux semaines ! Vous partez encore ce week-end ! Si j'étais si méchante qu'il le prétend je pourrais très bien dormir avec toi cette semaine et rares seraient les occasions de vous voir

Caroline ria, Davina lui avait manqué et elle se retrouvait un peu en elle. La jeune sorcière pouvait se montrer surprenante. En apparence on pourrait la prendre pour une fille superficielle, surprotégée par Marcel et Kol mais au fond c'est une sorcière qui ne cherche qu'à faire ses preuves et être autonome, elle veut simplement profiter de la vie et actuellement elle la passe avec Caroline.

- Je suis désolée d'ailleurs pour le manque de nouvelles

- Je t'ai déjà pardonné tu sais, c'est juste un bon prétexte pour qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble, j'imagine qu'après Klaus et toi serez inséparables.

Caroline lui sourit et son regard se tourna vers l'un des Originels qui se rendait en ville, d'un pas assuré mais rapide à la fois.

- Et si on enquêtait enfin sur la mystérieuse amie d'Elijah pour rattraper le temps perdu ?

- Allons découvrir les secrets d'Elijah Mikaelson _-fit Davina excitée_

* * *

><p>.<p>

En attendant que Caroline revienne de sa sortie d'une durée indéterminée, Klaus s'était réfugié dans son atelier. Il dessinait quelques croquis de son ange mais souhaitait travailler plus en approfondit dans une nouvelle peinture pour Hope.

Un coucher de soleil face à un jeune loup blanc, voilà ce que Klaus peignait en s'appliquant délicatement.

Il avait hâte de revoir sa fille, accompagnée de Caroline le voyage serait parfait.

Il appela Rebekah qui était rentrée de vacances et qui était donc avec Hope.

Sa sœur répondit à la deuxième intonation.

- Nik !

- Comment va ma sœur préférée ?

- Tu n'en as qu'une abrutie, bien sûr que je suis ta préférée ! Je vais bien sinon et ta fille aussi

- Kol te demande, tu passeras nous rendre visite dans la semaine ? J'en ai parlé à Hayley elle s'occupera de Hope

- Je dois déjà rejoindre quelqu'un cette semaine Nik

- Tu préfères voir cette personne avant ta famile ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je viens avec lui ! Il n'est pas au courant pour Hope ne t'en fais pas mais j'aimerais lui faire découvrir la ville

- Très bien Bekah_– il soupira-_ tu peux me passer ma fille ?

Il y eu un petit silence avant qu'une petite voix encore endormie réponde. Il aimait entendre sa fille au téléphone même si malgré son bas âge il ne pouvait pas avoir une vraie discussion.

- Papa ?

- Coucou mon cœur, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, j'ai dessiné !

- Je suis fière de toi sweetheart

- Tu viens bientôt papa ?

- Ce week-end mon cœur, avec mon amie, tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui !

- En attendant ne fais pas de bêtises, Je t'aime sweetheart

- Moi aussi Je t'aime papa

- Nik ? _-dit Bekah-_ je passerai demain

- Bien, à demain petite sœur

Klaus raccrocha encore un peu secoué, plus que quelques jours et les deux femmes qu'il aime seront dans la même pièce. Il avait vraiment hâte de revoir sa fille et il espérait qu'elles s'entendraient bien.

Un message le sortit de ses pensées, c'était une urgence de Caroline. Sans hésiter il posa ses affaires et descendit en ville le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Caroline tenait Davina dans ses bras. Tout était passé tellement vite que même en étant un vampire elle avait du mal à comprendre les choses.

Davina et elle suivait silencieusement Elijah pendant une petite heure et Josh les rejoignirent. Ils suivaient toujours l'Originel sur la grande rue principale lorsque Davina cria et s'arrêta.

Elijah avait bien sûr entendu son cri et s'était précipité vers elle. Davina avait le regard vide pendant une minute ce qu'ils leur semblèrent une éternité lorsqu'elle tomba, Caroline avait réussi à la rattraper mais son amie était toujours en transe.

- ELLE ARRIVE ! _-s'écria la jeune brune_

Elijah et Caroline se lancèrent un regard sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Caroline envoya un message rapide à Klaus.

Davina continua de trembler en répétant la même phrase en boucle c'est au moment où Klaus arriva qu'elle se stoppa de parler. Elle n'avait cependant toujours pas retrouvé son état normal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- On ne sait pas elle a crié, elle est tombée et elle répétait « elle arrive »_ -répondit Josh_

- On doit la ramener à .. _-Klaus se fit interrompre_

- Elle arrive! Elle vient le reprendre et personne ne peut l'arrêter ! -_dit Davina en presque en chuchotant_

C'étaient les dernières paroles de la jeune sorcière avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse devant des vampires sous le choc.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fin du chapitre 15 ! 

Malgré le retard j'espère qu'il vous a plus :) ! N'hésitez pas pour les reviews ! D'ailleurs j'ai un petit sondage à vous demandez :

Souhaitez-vous qu'Elijah soit avec Gia de TO ou vous me laissez libre court à mon imagination ?

Souhaitez-vous aussi que Marcel soit avec Camille ? (je ne sais pas si je le mettrai mais au cas où c'est toujours bien de savoir vos préférences)

Merci encore pour votre patiente et d'avoir lu :)

Merci encore et toujours (always and forever :D !) à Lily ! Sans toi il n'y aurait pas de chapitre là x) ! Merci aussi à ma Pauline !

Pour les reviews :) :

klaroline-stebekah-forever : Merci beaucoup pour ta dernière review ça fait plaisir :D ! Ce chapitre là t'a également plus :) ? C'est toujours un plaisir de savoir ce que tu en penses ! Passe une bonne journée ou soirée :D !

CaroMikaelson : Le premier mot qui m'ai venu en lisant ta review : WAOU, je ne pensais vraiment pas faire cet effet là et merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi :) ! A la semaine prochaine j'espère :) !

Bon PROMIS le prochain chapitre sera vendredi prochain, le samedi n'est vraiment pas mon jour pour les chapitres.. merci encore d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à répondre au petit sondage et à poster ce que vous pensez :) ! A bientôt passez une bonne semaine ! Bisous !


End file.
